DangerDays: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoy
by cgal120
Summary: When the world collapses during 2012, Better Living Industries takes over. 2019: Arthur and Peter Kirkland's mother is killed by BLI, setting off a chain of events that leads to Arthur, Alfred, Matt and Francis becoming the Fabulous Killjoys. Rated M
1. Look Alive, Sunshine

_**Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Look Alive, Sunshine**_

_Warning: the following document shows the classified adventure of the Fabulous Killjoys and their fight against the new regime. They may be watching, but so is the regime, so read at your own risk._

_**2012:**_

The story started in the year 2012. Panic was spreading across the globe as it got closer to the day that had been dreaded for centuries.

December 21st.

The schools were already closed for the Christmas holidays, but so were the shops. No one had been able to buy presents for their families, but that wasn't much of a priority as most believed that they were going to die days before they'd be able to reach Christmas. The shops weren't the only thing closing down though; businesses were closing down, stocks were running dry, and even the governments of the world were near collapse as they had no funds to keep people living.

Ten year old Arthur Kirkland sat in the bedroom of his small family home with his 5 year old brother Peter. He was staring out the window at the storm that had started outside, a storm that was out of season for a December. He would have expected sleet or even snow, but thunder and lightning and such heavy rain? He looked around at Peter as the little boy climbed up onto his bed with a smile on his face, putting his arm around him and kissing the side of his head.

"We're going to be fine, eh Peter," he said quietly. "Dad's out there somewhere… Mum's making snacks… We'll be fine…"

"Where did Daddy go?" Peter asked, looking up at his brother.

Arthur hesitated. He didn't know where to begin with telling Peter about their father. The man had been there one minute and gone the next. They knew that he was apart of the army but he had been gone for almost a month without a single word to them. They assumed he was simply busy trying to keep the country from panicking, but from what they could see out of the window he wasn't doing a very good job.

"I don't know Peter…" Arthur finally said. "I honestly don't…"

"Bugger!"

The two boys looked around as they heard their mother, Lizzie, shout downstairs, glancing at the ceiling lamp as it flickered out. All noise inside and out ceased; the power had cut.

"Mum?" Arthur called down the stairs.

"The gas has gone…" Lizzie said. "No need to worry boys…"

"Okay, Mummy!" Peter smiled, not knowing what was going on. Arthur took a shaky breath and picked Peter up.

"Come on, short-stuff," he smiled falsely. "Let's go to the living room and play with you boats."

Peter nodded excitedly, sitting on Arthur's lap as the older boy sat at the top of the stairs. They laughed as they bounced down the stairs, Arthur wrapping his arms around the little boy to keep him from falling. He grinned and let Peter off of his lap, watching the small boy run into the living room to play with the little tub he had his boats set up in. Arthur then looked into the kitchen and saw his mother leaning against the kitchen counter with her head in her hands. He walked over to her and put his hand on her arm gently, Lizzie looking up and smiling sadly at him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head, smoothing his hair softly from his face.

"You're going to look after your old Mum one day aren't you?" she asked.

"Of course Mum," Arthur smiled. "One day, I'll change the world for you."

Lizzie smiled sadly at him again and hugged him tightly. "I know you will, sweetie."

They looked around when a knocking sounded on the front door, Lizzie shaking slightly and rubbing her face.

"A-Arthur, could you get that…?"

"Sure, Mum," he said, kissing her cheek before walking to the front door. He opened it and grinned as his neighbour and best friend Alfred Jones smiled at him. His mother, Amelia, was stood behind him with a small smile along with his twin brother Matthew Williams (they had explained when they had met that Matthew had a different last name because he had a different dad). Arthur let them into the house then closed the door, watching as Amelia walked into the kitchen to speak with Lizzie. He followed Alfred and Matthew into the living room, checking that Peter hadn't drowned himself in his little tub.

"Did your power and stuff cut out too?" Alfred asked.

"Yes!" Arthur said, sitting on the floor with the brothers. "Peter and I were just sitting in my room and it went dark!"

"The storm's giving us enough light though…" Matthew said, shaking his damp blonde hair out of his face.

"It's too warm to be December…" Alfred said. "I wanted snow for Christmas…"

"Alfred…" Arthur said. "Last year you tried to hibernate until March because you hated the cold weather…"

"Oh yeah…"

The boys laughed, smiling at their mothers as they walked into the room to join the boys. Both women kept checking their watches, glancing at each other before sitting on the floor with their sons and holding them close.

"Mom?" Alfred asked. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing…" Amelia said, nuzzling his hair. "I love you both so much…"

Alfred and Matthew looked at each other in confusion but hugged their mother tightly, knowing that she had never acted that way before them ever. Arthur and Peter hugged their mother too, feeling tears drop onto them. All four boys noticed the two women leaning against each other as well, glancing at each other and slowly understanding what was happening.

"It's today, isn't Mum?" Arthur asked. Lizzie nodded solemnly, so he hugged her more.

Alfred didn't understand until Matthew whispered it to him, the boy's blue eyes widening as he looked at his brother and held his hand. The boys watched their mothers close their eyes and envelope them.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

…

The boys looked back up at their mothers as nothing happened. Running to the door and seeing other people looking outside. Nothing happened…

"Mom?" Alfred asked.

Amelia looked up at him then took a deep breath. "I think we're in trouble…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After the failure of global governments and the total loss of power and money, the struggles started to begin. Alfred and Matthew had helped their mother bring their belongings and food into Arthur's home, all of them hiding there as the riots began. Arthur and Alfred walked into the kitchen together having volunteered to put their food away.

"What are we going to do, Alfred?" Arthur asked.

"We're going to change the world one day," Alfred replied simply. Arthur looked at him for a moment and remembered his promise to his mother, nodding to his friend and grinning.

Suddenly, a bottle was thrown threw the window; the boys yelling and running out of the way. Alfred watched as it flew, noticing the lit fuse.

"RUN!" he shouted. Arthur looked at him confused, yelling in shock and pain as the bottle exploded, setting the kitchen on fire. "ARTHUR!"

Lizzie and Amelia ran out of the living room and saw the fire, Matthew holding Peter as they watched in fear. Lizzie ran to Arthur's side as Alfred dragged his injured friend out of the kitchen.

"He's okay," Alfred said. "He's got a cut on his arm though."

Lizzie made the boys hurry outside with Amelia as the fire spread, the group watching as thugs ran inside to loot their belongings. With nowhere to go, they simply ran. They didn't get far before vans filled the streets. White vans with black faced logos on the side with the letter BLI.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked, holding his arm. Lizzie held him close with the other boys and Amelia, watching as the streets were flooded with men in strange clothes and masks. One approached them and put them into one of the vans.

"It's for safety," he said. "We're from Better Living Industries."

With that the doors were shut and the group was taken away.

_**2019:**_

Better Living Industries slowly took over the world. By the year 2019, they had the main seat of power and had monopolised the globe. The police were now the Exterminators; a ruthless organisation whose policy was warning then death. After being evacuated by the dispatch vans, the two families were relocated to a small town in America called Battery City.

Now 17 years old, Arthur sat on the front porch of his home in shorts and a t-shirt enjoying the heat that he had slowly become accustomed to. He was waiting for Alfred to show up, but instead had his attention stolen by the now 12 year old Peter as he tackled him into the dirt.

"Ack! Peter!"

The boy laughed. "Sorry, Arthur! I just could help myself!"

"Well, help yourself somewhere else!"

Peter grinned and ran off. "Me and my friend from Latvia are going to the park!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Just be careful. We don't need more trouble from the Exterminators in this area…"

"Whatever," Peter said, running away down the street.

Arthur sighed and got comfortable again, finally seeing Alfred coming up the street on his rollerblades. "What the hell are you doing?"

"A delivery," Alfred said as he skated past.

"Delivery…? Oh, Alfred, not more drugs?"

"I don't use them, I just pass them on!" Alfred shrugged.

Arthur groaned and rubbed his face. "What an idiot…"

"Isn't he just?"

Arthur jumped and looked at Matthew who was suddenly sat next to him. "Where did you come from?"

"I was here the whole time…"

"Sorry…"

"Bonjour," came a new voice in the form of Matthew and Alfred's cousin, Francis Bonnefoy. He grinned as Arthur groaned and flopped onto the ground, sitting with the Brit and the Canadian. "Everything's set with Gilbert."

"Really?" Matthew asked, looking more interested at the name of Gilbert Beilschmidt, their friend from East Germany.

"Oui, he's got the blog set up so we can send messages across the globe," Francis said.

Arthur sat up. "So we can find my Dad?"

"That's the plan."

The trio looked up as Alfred finally joined them, watching as the American counted the cash in his pocket.

"I swear, the prices are dropping," he said.

"That's because it's illegal!" Arthur snapped. They stopped and looked up as a siren sounded, one that sounded a broadcast from the CEO of BLI. Sighing, they went inside and sat in front of the TV, looking around as Peter and his Latvian friend joined them after running back in fear. Without warning, the TV suddenly came to life, the face of Kronos, the CEO, appeared on the screen.

"_Citizens of the world, may I remember that any transaction of any product not approved by Better Living Industries is not approved and will have to be dealt with by the Exterminators. Also, any traceable messaging sites will be shut down and the creators imprisoned for 5 years. Any travelling to other states, provinces, counties and countries is not permitted and anyone caught doing so will be Exterminated. That is all._"

The boys sighed, then looked up as they heard thudding down the stairs. Arthur's eyes widened and he hurried to the hallway in time to see Lizzie collapse to the ground.

"Mum!" he said, holding her close.

"Arthur…" she said softly.

"What did I tell you? You're too sick to come downstairs anymore…" Arthur said, helping her to her feet and leading her back upstairs.

"I heard the siren…"

"I will tell you any message from BLI, okay?"

"Okay…"

Arthur helped his mother back into bed, then went downstairs to the others. In his pocket, his phone went off so he checked and saw that it was Gilbert.

.: Awesome has arrived. Let's fuck the system and find your Dad! :.

Arthur grinned, then looked at the others. "Who's up for a little revolution?"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After travelling for 15 minutes to the other side of town, including Peter as his friend had gone home, walked into Gilbert's new hide out and grinned at the computer and aerial he'd set up.

"Yo!" grinned the German. "We have global coverage on line 109! It's awesome!"

"Brilliant," Arthur grinned.

"Awesome," smiled Alfred, looking over Gilbert's shoulder.

"I've sent out a message looking for James Kirkland, but I've got nothing back yet."

"Did you put the clearance code?" Arthur asked.

"Your birthday?"

"That's it," Arthur said. "Only Dad, Mum and Peter know that."

And so they waited.

After three hours they were slowly starting to lose faith, until a tone went off. Gilbert grinned and let Arthur look at the screen.

"Oh my God… We found him…" Arthur grinned.

_Arthur, if this really is you then I must say that you are a very brave lad. You have to be… what? 17 years old now? I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you or Peter, we've been busy. First with the riots, but now with the rebellion. I can't say too much, but we're off the coast of Japan working on taking down the source of the BLI. Stay safe and message me soon._

"What would you like to say back?" Francis asked.

"I'm getting a message from my mother first," Arthur smiled. "She deserves to speak to him. Watch Peter while I head back quick."

Arthur ran as fast as he could back to his home, stopping on the street corner and hiding slightly. BLI vans were outside his house, a black body bag being taken as Amelia stood crying by the sidelines.

"Mum…" he said quietly. Taking one last look at his house, he ran back to the others, surprising them by having tears on his face.

"Arthur?" Peter asked. "What's wrong?"

"Mum's dead…" Arthur said, sitting by the computer and starting to type.

"What are you doing?" Alfred asked.

"Contacting Dad," Arthur said. "We're getting Peter to safety."

"And then what?" Matthew asked. "We'll need to get him there."

"We help take down BLI," Alfred said, standing up. "Come on! BLI are the ones that supplied the drugs that failed her! They've taken over! If we get Peter to the base in Japan, he's safe and we can help take down Kronos!"

Arthur nodded. "I agree." They looked at the screen and watched the forum as Arthur and James talked.

_Arthur: Dad, it's me. Honestly. We have a big problem here. Mum's died and we're all alone. We need your help._

James: Is Peter safe?

Arthur: That's why we need your help. We'll both be taken to the orphanage when they find us. It basically a prison there. We need to get Peter to your base so he's safe.

James: Agreed. We'll be laying in wait off the coast of Japan.

Arthur: I'm helping you when we get there. BLI killed Mum. I'm taking them down.

James: We need all the help we can get.

Arthur: Keep watch on here for news of us.

James: What should I look for?

Arthur looked at his friends. "We'll need code names."

"And a team name!" Alfred said.

"Party Poison," Francis grinned.

"Fun Ghoul," Matthew said. "You know, cos you always make me invisible."

"Jet Star," Alfred grinned.

"Kobra Kid," Arthur said.

"Dr. Death Defying," Gilbert smirked, getting looks from the others. "What it's awesome!"

Francis shook his head and rolled his eyes. "And together we are?"

"The Fabulous Killjoys," Alfred said, getting nods from the others.

_Arthur: We're the Killjoys. Party Poison is Francis, Jet Star is Alfred, Fun Ghoul is Matt, and I'm Kobra Kid. Gilbert is Dr. Death Defying. Listen for updates on 109. We're coming._

Alfred grinned and got to his feet. "I have a ton of stuff we can use."

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked.

"Alfred's not just a drug-runner," Arthur said.

"I'm a gun-runner."

After an hour, they were kitted in leather and guns, Francis using some of his skills to hotwire a car. Alfred and Matthew had given the link to the radio blog to Amelia, their mother not happy about their plans but knowing she couldn't change their minds. Gilbert sat back and watched them, monitoring the line and getting it ready for their first broadcast. They were gaining a few more viewers already.

"Are we ready?" Arthur asked, putting his hands on Peter's shoulders.

"I am," the boy said, the others nodding their agreement.

"We're live in 5 seconds," Gilbert said.

The Killjoys grinned and watched as Gilbert put his headphones on.

"Give us some inspiration, Gil," Matthew smiled, getting a grin from the German boy.

"Look alive, Sunshine," Gilbert said into the microphone. He typed quickly as he talked, keeping the blogs manuscript up to date. "109 in the sky but the pigs won't quit. You're here with me: Dr. Death Defying. I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter. Pumpin' out the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you alive. A system failure for the masses, anti-matter for the master plan. Louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny. This one's for all of you rock'n'rollers, all you crash queens and motor babies. Listen up! The future is bulletproof! The aftermath is secondary! It's time to do it now and do it loud!" He paused and looked at the five boys in the doorway and grinned. "Killjoys, make some noise!"

"Well said, Gil," Alfred grinned. With a final look at the German, they ran out to their car and set off towards the West Coast; not knowing what dangers were lying in wait.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Hello and welcome to my new mini-series. With Scream finished, I had this in mind after listening to the album by My Chemical Romance. This will be roughly around 12 or 13 chapters long, so I hope you stick around and watch our Fabulous Killjoys as they travel to defeat BLI. Do expect character death and smut and all that jazz. Sorry if this first chapter didn't seem very good, but it will get better I promise! So, review and stuff and look out for the next chapter soon.**_


	2. Bulletproof Heart

_**Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Bullet-proof Heart**_

Arthur stared out of the back passenger window at the world as it flew past in a dusty blur. He was ignoring everyone in the car for the time being, especially Peter. The 12 year old was crying silently against Matthew, still unclear as to why they were running and why his mother was dead. It wasn't because he really wanted to ignore his brother, it was simply because he had no idea how to explain everything to him.

The British boy took a long deep breath, his frame shaking as he tried not to cry himself. The time in the car was giving his mind a chance to reflect on how they had got to that point.

He vaguely remembered the long journey in the Exterminator's van. It was dark and cold in the metal, Lizzie holding her sons to her sides. Sat opposite them, Amelia was doing the same with Alfred and Matthew; all four children scared and confused.

"Mummy," Peter asked. "Where are we going?"

"I… I have no idea, Peter," Lizzie replied.

"Why are they taking us away?" Arthur asked. Lizzie shook her head, so Arthur looked at Alfred. The American boy looked as confused as he was, but they could do nothing more than sit still and wait.

Hours past, or it could have been days, they had no idea… Lizzie and Peter were sleeping on one seat, Amelia and Matthew doing the same on the other. Arthur and Alfred were sat on the floor of the van silently, not knowing what to say.

"I… T-thank you," Arthur said.

"Huh?" Alfred asked.

"You saved me," Arthur said. "In the kitchen when the fire started. I got hurt and you saved me."

"You're my best friend," Alfred said. "Of course I saved you!"

Arthur rubbed the now scabbed cut on his arm self-consciously, Alfred watching him before moving over and hugging him carefully.

"Alfred?"

"I'm just happy you're not too hurt," Alfred said. Arthur turned his head to look at him for a moment, then hugged him back tightly.

"Only because I have a friend with a hero complex," Arthur teased. Alfred chuckled, but both boy moved apart and looked at the door as the van stopped and the back door opened. "Mum…"

At the sudden stop, Lizzie and Amelia awakened and looked at the strangely dressed men once more; holding Peter and Matthew close to them as they woke too. Arthur and Alfred moved over to their mothers and did as they were told as the men ordered them out of the van.

"Welcome to Battery City," said one of the men.

"What?" Lizzie said. "You took us half way across the country…?"

"Why?" Amelia asked.

"You saw how bad the riots were getting in that area," said the man. "You have been recognised as no threat to the society and have been transferred here for your own safety. Exterminations are now underway for those left causing havoc on the other side of the country. People will be allowed to return to their homes once they are over, but it is highly recommended that you remain in Battery City."

"Exterminations?" Arthur asked.

"We are the new police," said the man. "Better Living Industries is rebuilding the government and we are the new police. We are the Exterminators and you will do your best not to cross us."

Arthur hid slightly behind Lizzie, the woman holding her children close before following the Exterminators down the street to two houses that looked as though they had only just been built. The women got handed keys to the neighbouring houses, looking at each other before heading inside their new homes. Arthur and Alfred looked at each other for a moment before following their mothers inside.

In their new homes, they found food, clothes, toys, everything they could possibly need and details on where to go to get more or to buy new products or medicine.

As the years went by, the boys started to grow in a similar way to the dusty surroundings. They adjusted and made new friends as more families were relocated; Matthew and Alfred relieved as their cousin Francis came to visit from his new home on the other side of town. Arthur didn't particularly get along with Francis, but decidedly put up with him for the twins' sakes.

As the boys turned 16, they were required to find employment in order to fund their further education; something that some found easier than others. They found it highly unfair that the rules on their education had been changed. Once it used to be free until the age of 19, but now you were obligated to stay in education, but you had to pay for it. Those who couldn't pay were sent to the lower levels.

No one wanted to go to the lower levels.

Arthur had decided to get a small job in the town's library, spending 5 hours every Saturday sorting books and reading to the smaller children. Alfred, on the other hand, couldn't find employment in the way approved by Better Living Industries; opting rather to look around in the… less appropriate areas. After being contacted by a man under the alias of Parade Master, Alfred had agreed to deliver "packages" to clients for him through the Black Parade. They called it such as the Black Market had dissolved because of the Exterminators and people needed a new way to sell their goods.

Half way through their first year in further education, Arthur discovered Alfred's secret but instead of telling on his friend he kept his secret knowing how much Alfred needed the money; that and he knew Alfred wouldn't be stupid enough to take the drugs himself.

It was after the Christmas when Arthur had turned 17 that they discovered the news that would shock them drastically. On New Years Eve, as the two families stood in their front gardens with drinks and food partying and watching the fireworks, Lizzie collapsed. The Doctor couldn't diagnose what was wrong with her, simply telling her to stay in bed and take a prescribed drugs.

Arthur shook his head as he teared up again. He blamed himself entirely for his mother's death. He should have got another doctor in to help, not just a BLI "trained" doctor. The pills didn't work. He was almost certain now that they were simply placebos instead of real working medicine. He looked around as he felt a smaller hand upon his own, turning his hand over and holding Peter's as the boy swapped from crying on Matthew to crying on him. Arthur looked at the other three teenagers in the car sadly, holding his brother close to him.

"Calling all Killjoys!" came Gilbert's voice through the radio. Francis looked at the device for a moment before turning the dial to increase the volume. "It's me, Dr D and we have a message for Jet Star and Fun Ghoul. This comes straight from the dirt track so listen up! Stay safe but protect that boy! We're all rooting for you but come home alive." Alfred smiled softly, glancing at Matthew in the mirror and seeing his twin smiling too. "Oh, and a heads up for the traffic report! Exterminators are travelling between Route Red and Route Guano. They're looking for Peter and Arthur Kirkland, but there's also word they're after the ones who stole a car from downtown Battery City. We know you Killjoys will keep 'em safe, but keep your guns close. Dr D out. Now back to our unregulated music choices."

Arthur looked at the radio, still holding Peter close to him, all of the boys listening to the radio as a heavy guitar rift started. "So, they're looking for us now…"

"So it would seem, mon ami," Francis said solemnly. "We'll need to come up wiz a code name for Peter too, non?"

Arthur nodded. "It would be best if we didn't alert them straight away that the Killjoys are holding him. Or me…"

"What should I be called?" Peter asked, looking up at Arthur with anxious blue eyes.

"Sealand," Arthur said.

"Why?" Peter asked, slightly confused.

"You're going to a base in the ocean plus you're eyes have always reminded me of water," Arthur smiled.

Peter grinned and hugged him again. "Okay, Kobra Kid, I'm Sealand. Can I be a Killjoy too?"

"No."

"Recognise me as a Killjoy!" Peter whined.

"Peter," Matthew said softly. "You're too little to be a Killjoy."

"But when I grow up?"

"We'll see," Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes!"

Alfred chuckled at the argument in the back, pulling up at a gas station on the outskirts of the desert. There was diner behind it, and they needed fuel not only for their car but for themselves. The group got out of the car, walking into the diner and taking a table.

"What'll it be?" asked the waitress as she walked over, looking at the odd group curiously.

"The house special for all of us please," Alfred said, deciding that it would simpler and quicker to just have that quickly and leave. The waitress nodded and left to get the order, leaving the boys alone to talk.

"So, we're wanted now," Matthew said. "Why do they want you so badly?"

"Simple," Arthur said. "Our Dad."

The boys looked up as their food was brought over insanely fast, thinking nothing of it as they started to eat quickly. Francis glanced over at the counter, watching as the chef talked discretely into a phone.

"Guys," he said quietly. "We may 'ave a problem."

Alfred looked in the direction Francis was, noticing the chef too. "Shit… Do you think he's calling about us?"

Arthur pointed to the TV screen slyly, the other looking as a BLI report repeated showing Arthur's and Peter's faces. "We need to run."

Leaving the rest of their food and some cash on the table, the boys got up quickly and walked out of the diner, running to their car and getting inside. Alfred started the engine, not waiting for the other's to put their belts on as he drove away quickly from the diner, skidding slightly and sending dust back at the chef and waitress as they ran outside to stop them.

"The Exterminators are on this road remember!" Matthew said. "They'll be on us in seconds!"

"Then keep your guns close," Alfred said. "It's all we can do!"

Arthur nodded and busted open the roof light on the car, standing on the seat and looking back. "SHIT!"

Behind them, the Exterminators were chasing them on white motorbikes, a black car behind them. A man leaned out of the winder of the car holding a white gun which he pointed at Arthur. The boy gasped and ducked back inside.

"What's wrong?" Francis asked.

"Exterminators!" Arthur said, flinching as a laser hit the car. "And Kronos…"

"K-Kronos?" Matthew asked, feeling the car speed up as Alfred put his foot down.

"Yeah…" Arthur said. "Get out the big guns, boys. We're at war."

With nods and shouts as the car was continually shot at by Kronos and the Exterminators, the boys grabbed all the guns they had brought with them. Francis and Alfred leaned out of their windows and shot backwards, managing to knock the Exterminators from their bikes. Arthur grabbed a rocket launcher and aimed it at Kronos' car from the sun roof, shooting it only to have Kronos dodge and let it blow up an Exterminator.

"AH!" Arthur shouted, almost falling from the car as Alfred was forced to take a sharp turn. Peter and Matthew pulled him back inside, just in time for the car to crash out of sight.

"Ow…" Alfred moaned, slumped over the steering wheel.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked, leaning over the seat to look at him.

"M'fine…" the American replied, sitting back and revealing a sizable cut on his forehead having faceplanted the wheel as they crashed.

"The bonnet's not meant to smoke is it?" Peter asked, pointing out the window.

"Merde!" Francis shouted. "Get ze fuck out of ze car!"

The boys scrambled out of the car, Matthew dragging Peter out and Arthur grabbing Alfred. They flinched and flew backwards as the car exploded, Francis, Matthew and Peter shouted in shock.

"Ow… Again…" Alfred said.

"Hmmm…" Arthur said, sitting up next to him.

"I guess we're even now, huh?" Alfred smiled.

Arthur chuckled and helped him stand. "I guess so."

"Guys, as cute as your budding romance is, we need to run," Francis said. "The Exterminators will know we're here!"

Alfred blushed and looked at Francis, having heard the romance part. "What?"

Arthur, on the other hand, nodded. "Wow, Francis has actually made a valid point."

"What about our guns?" Matthew asked.

"The big ones are gun, but we still have the smaller ones," Arthur said. "We can find more after some rest."

The boys nodded and ran away from the burning wreck of their car, towards an area they soon discovered to be called Danger Zone 6. Peter yelped and hid behind Arthur as he saw a clothed skeleton half buried in the dirt nearby, Arthur leading them to a different area.

Settling down, the boys started a campfire and warmed themselves up; Arthur making sure Peter stuck in between himself and Alfred so he could stay the warmest and safest.

"That was close earlier," Alfred said, allowing Matthew to tend to the cut on his head.

"Close doesn't even cover it," Arthur said. "I can't believe those people ratted us out."

"I can," Matthew said. "They want peace. It's easier to comply than to fight."

"I'm still going to fight though," Arthur said.

"No one said you should stop," Francis grinned.

"We're in this together," Alfred said. "We're the Killjoys, but the only joy we're killing as Kronos'."

Arthur nodded. "Here here!" he smiled. "Also, you'll be pleased to know I rescued something from the wreck as well as the crash test dummy."

"Fuck off…" Alfred said.

"What did you get?" Francis asked.

Arthur leaned behind him and pulled over a small briefcase, opening it carefully and revealing some technology they hadn't seen before. "This," he said, motioning to some dials and numbers, "is our connection back to Dr Death. It's secure and will link us right through to him and him to us. Basically, our own radio. And this," he motioned to a handheld device similar to an old school Gameboy, "this is the Vend-A-Hack; attach it to any vending machine whether it's food or BLI weapons machines you can get as much as you want for nothing."

"That is awesome," Alfred grinned.

The other boys nodded, watching Arthur lock the case and hide it once more. They sat back down, feeling more like they were on a camping trip than on the run. Peter looked up at the stars, pointing out a really bright one to Arthur.

"Do you think Mum's up there?" he asked.

"Yes," Arthur said. "Definitely. She's watching over us and making sure we get you to Dad."

"I want her back, Arthur," Peter sniffed.

"Me too."

"I'm scared… I want to help you, but I'm scared of what's going to happen…"

"Everybody wants to change the world, Pete," Arthur said. "But no one wants to die."

Everyone looked up as they heard a twig snap nearby, standing and holding up lit flares for light. Francis walked carefully forwards, backing up again as he saw an Exterminator walking towards them. Before they could do anymore, Alfred was smashed around the head with a bottle, falling to the ground. A fight broke out when no one expected it, the boys falling to the dust.

Arthur heard a struggle happen so opened his eyes and watched as Peter was held by an Exterminator. Next to him, Kronos stood pointing his white gun at him, Arthur staring at the weapon before him fearlessly.

"Keep running," Kronos spat.

"But what about the other kid?" another Exterminator said.

"He's not required anymore," Kronos snapped, giving Arthur a final look of contempt. "Just leave them to die. The vultures will be here soon."

Arthur watched weakly as Peter got dragged into Kronos' car, memorising the license plate before passing out along with the others.

Peter looked back at his brother and his friends as the car drove away, hoping that Arthur's secret plan with him was going to work.

_**Notes:**_

Me: And breath… Okay, so a lot happen in this chapter. As requested, I gave more of an insight into the boys pasts and why Lizzie died. Also, as for the lack of emotional response last time, the explanation is simple. It was happening so fast. Arthur couldn't be sad at that point because he had to stay strong for Peter until he knew he had a chance of letting them escape. It was a valid point and for those of you who thought the same, I hope this has been a better experience than the last chapter.

Anyways, I also got a comment about the chapter titles. Yes, my friend, you guessed correctly that I am using song titles from the album. I'll be merging songs together though, like "Look Alive, Sunshine" and "Na Na Na" for example, when tracks have titles that can't really be valid titles for a story.

Also, how many of you saw the references for both MCR's and Hetalia's universes? I'd love to see how many you've picked up! If you can't find some of them, just ask and I'll explain them in my notes next time!


	3. Sing

_**Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Sing**_

Alfred was the first to wake when sunrise came. He groaned and rubbed his sore head, squinting his eyes in the early light and realising that there was a layer of dusty clouding his glasses. Sitting up, he took the spectacles off of his face and cleaned them as best he could. It was only as he got his clear vision back that his mind caught up with the incidents from the night before.

He scrambled around slightly until he was on his knees, looking around him at his friends.

Francis was out cold, slumped over a log they'd been sitting on by the burned out camp fire. There were bruises and cuts on his face, but it was obscured by the position that he had been left in.

Matthew was spread eagled on the floor nearby, his head tilted to the side and his glasses scratched and dusty on the floor beside his head. He had bruises on the knuckle of his left hand, meaning that he must have punched someone or something really hard at one point. Alfred hurried to his brother's side and made sure that he was okay, picking his glasses up and cleaning them before placing them gently onto his face.

Then he looked at Arthur. The smallest teenager was also on his back, his head turned towards the dirt track nearby. He had dried blood in his dirty blood hair, both sets of knuckles bruises. His face had a couple bruises on his temple and cheek, but he had blood trickling from his lips. Alfred moved over to his side and held his face gently, smoothing a trail through the dirt on his cheeks as his thumbs moved across his skin. He looked around once more, finally noticing what was missing.

Peter.

"Shit…" Alfred hissed, looking back at Arthur and tapping his face. "Arthur! Arthur, dude, wake up please!"

Arthur groaned and shifted slightly, squinting slightly as he woke up and looked up into Alfred's eyes. His face dusted slightly with pink as he realised how close they were, Alfred quickly pulling away as he realised too.

"What happened?" Arthur groaned, rubbing his head.

"That's my question," Alfred said. "I got knocked out before anything happened…"

Arthur's eyes widened slightly as he sat up suddenly, almost head butting Alfred in the process. "We were ambushed. The Exterminators and Kronos. They… Shit… They got you, then the rest of us, and took Peter to blackmail my Dad… Shit…"

"Kronos has Peter…?" Alfred said, stunned. He got up and tapped Matthew's and Francis' faces as Arthur went to the hiding place and found the briefcase still where he'd left it.

"Ow…" Matthew groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Bastards…" Francis moaned, rolling onto his back.

"Peter's been taken," Alfred said, making both look up in shock.

"Fuck…"

"YES!"

All three boys looked around at Arthur seeing a grin on his face as he hid a device they hadn't been shown the night before.

"Arthur?" Matthew asked.

"We can find Peter," Arthur said.

"How?" Alfred asked. "He's got to be a while away already."

Arthur moved the briefcase over to them. "We can broadcast like Gilbert onto the 109 line and let people know what's going on, there's a gas station in the direction I saw them go before passing out so we can use the Vend-A-Hack to get food and weapons, I remember the license plates, and this," he paused and showed off the secret device, "this is a tracking device. Peter has the other attached to the inside of his shirt. I put it there in case anything like this happened."

"Now all we need is a way to get to him," Francis said.

"Shouldn't be too hard," Alfred said. "Just get to the gas station and I can hot wire another car."

Arthur nodded. "But first, Kobra Kid has a little announcement to make," he said, turning on the radio and pulling out the microphone part and pressing the button to speak. "Calling Dr. D. and the Killjoys of the world. Kobra Kid here. We Killjoys here on Route Red have hit a problem. We got ambushed and left by Kronos by Danger Zone 6. He says he's left us for the vultures but there's no birds. We need contact for what he may mean. Also… Sealand's been taken by BLI. Kronos has him. Dad… We'll need to meet half way. If you can get us transport to your base, then do it. We'll get Sealand back, but… It'll be difficult."

Arthur let go of the button and waited with the others, hoping that someone would get in touch with them soon.

"Kobra Kid!" came Gilbert's voice. "What's happened? Killjoys are messaging in wanting to know more."

"We got ratted out at a diner," Arthur replied. "The Exterminators were already on our route so were on us in seconds. Jet Star crashed the car and we had to go on foot. But we got cornered and ambushed. I've got a way to find Sealand but like I said, it's difficult."

"Well done, Jet Star," Gilbert said sarcastically.

Alfred snatched the microphone from Arthur and spoke into it. "I didn't mean to crash the damn car!"

"Give me that!" Arthur snapped, grabbing the microphone back. "Look, can you tell us what he means by vultures… There are no birds!"

"He means the Scarecrow," Gilbert explained. "Green Bandit, a Killjoy from Portsmouth, England, emailed us and told us. They're a form of cleaning that have been unleashed across the globe… They're pretty much vultures because when they find someone sleeping on the streets or even to the worst extent a corpse they'll simply devour everything except for the bones and clothes…"

Arthur looked at the others, all of them looking around.

"Dr. D. we may have one in the area then…" Matthew said into the microphone. "We found a skeleton wearing a black parade uniform in Danger Zone 6..."

"Keep your guns close then guys…" Gilbert said.

"Funny you mention that…" Arthur said.

Alfred looked around when he heard a branch snap nearby. "Guys, I think we better head out… Scarecrows remember…"

"Make some noise, boys," Gilbert said, before turning back to DJ mode. "Alright, Killjoys! You heard the guys, watch out for Scarecrows, keep your guns close, and people in and around the Route Red area keep an eye out for Kronos and a boy with blonde hair and big eyebrows. Now, for your music selections…"

Arthur turned the radio off as the music started to play, packing everything away into the case and locking it before picking it up. He looked at the others, all of them standing up. The boys looked at each other and took in one another's wounds, before smiling slightly.

"Let's go," Francis said. "We have to get to the gas station."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

It took a good 45 minutes to get to the gas station on foot. The boys were tired and irritated slightly from the stones that kept getting into their boots, Arthur complaining when Alfred took the briefcase from him.

"I'm stronger than you and don't deny it," Alfred said, glancing at the smaller boy and rolling his eyes when he scowled. To lighten the mood, Alfred nudged him slightly, Arthur smiling a little and nudging him back.

"Idiot," he muttered, smiling more.

"Yeah yeah," Alfred grinned.

The boys hid around the side of the building, Arthur (being the smallest and nimblest) poking his head around the side and trying to spot a decent car for Alfred and Francis to go hotwire.

"That one," Arthur said. "The black van. We can store guns in the back as well as people!"

Alfred and Francis looked then nodded, sneaking away and leaving Arthur and Matthew to deal with getting weapons. Matthew kept watch as Arthur took the Vend-A-Hack and attached a cable to the vending machine, turning the device on and getting a list of the items inside. Arthur selected some more lasers and a missile launcher, Matthew quickly picking them up and hiding them as Arthur moved over to two regular vending machines to get food and drink. Once their supplies were stored away, Arthur put the Vend-A-Hack back into the briefcase and stood up. Together, the Canadian and the Brit snuck back to the corner to check if the coast was clear only to feel hands on their shoulders.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked a male voice that seemed to hold a childlike tone to it.

The boys turned around and looked up at the voice's owner; a tall boy with violet eyes. He was holding Alfred tightly, the American's arms behind his back. Two girls were holding Francis, the smallest girl holding a knife to his throat (not that Francis was struggling).

"Uh…" Arthur said, looking at Alfred who looked like he was in a bit of pain.

"You're little friends here were trying to break into our van," the boy said.

"We're sorry!" Francis said. "Just let us go!"

"Uh, Kobra Kid, this is kind of putting us behind…" Matthew said.

With that statement made, the atmosphere around the group of teenagers changed. The tallest boy looked at Matthew and then Arthur, a realisation dawning on him.

"Kobra Kid?" he asked. "You are the boy that was talking on the radio? The Killjoys?"

"You know us?" Arthur asked.

"Da," the boy said, his Russian accent becoming more prominent as his excitement grew. "Kobra Kid, Party Poison, Jet Star and Fun Ghoul."

"Big Brother," the smallest girl asked. "What are we going to do?"

"Younger brother, these people seem to need help rather than trouble," the other girl said, the boys finally taking note of her large assets.

"Da," the boy said, letting Alfred go and motioning for the girls to do the same for Francis. "Privet, my name is Ivan. This is my big sister, Katya, and my little sister, Natalya." Alfred and Francis moved back over to Arthur and Matthew, looking at the trio before nodding. "We want to help," Ivan continued. "Better Living Industries took our mother away. We want revenge."

Arthur looked at Ivan for a moment, then nodded. "I know how you feel…" he said. "Yes, you can help."

"What are we going to do?" Katya asked.

"Well, we were going to drive to their headquarters nearby and bust Sealand out," Alfred said. "But we have no car…"

"Obviously," Natalya snapped. "Or you idiots wouldn't have tried to steal our van."

Alfred rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever…"

"In the back of the garage is another car," Ivan said. "It's been here since it got abandoned on Route Guano, but no one's claimed it."

The boys looked at each other before running around to the back of the garage and finding a large mound covered by a tarpaulin. Alfred and Matthew pulled the cover off as the new trio joined them, the boys grinning at the sight of the white car. It had fuel and plenty of room.

"Awesome," Alfred grinned, looking at the Russian boy once more. "Okay, so follow us in the van but stay out of sight."

"Da."

"We'll go inside and get Sealand," Francis said.

"But we'll have to abandon the car," Matthew said. "We'll leave the bigger guns with you, but take the lasers with us."

"Once we have Sealand we'll get out and you can pick us up," Arthur said. "You can take us as far as you can, but then we'll get out of your hair."

"Seems fair enough," Katya smiled. "For the mission, you can call me Ukraine."

"I shall be Russia," Ivan said.

"Belarus," Natalya said.

"Bless you," Alfred said, getting pointed looks from the others.

Arthur punched his arm before looking at the new comers. "Keep your guns close."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The drive to the headquarter was long and silent. This time, Arthur volunteered to drive, staring straight ahead as the entered the large winding tunnel at the end of Route Red. Along the walls of the tunnels, holographic posters showing BLI messages flashed into their visions, the boys looking at them in disgust. The logo seemed to stare at them as they got closer to the check point, Ivan, Katya and Natalya driving a good distance behind them. They all stared ahead of them as the check point got closer, Exterminators waiting at the toll booth to get payment to let any legal travellers through.

"Ready?" Alfred asked.

"Do it," Matthew said.

As soon as they were close enough, the three boys not driving pulled out their guns and leaned out of the windows, shooting at the Exterminators; hitting some fatally, other simply laying wounded as they crashed through the plastic of the barrier and drove on through to the downtown headquarters.

Above them, lights started to flash signally that an Exterminator had managed to set off the alarm for that area.

"Great," Arthur said. "They know we're coming."

The boys looked at each other as Arthur parked the car off road, gathering their guns and getting out of the car.

"Are we all ready?" Francis said.

"Yes," Arthur said. "And if anything happens to any of us?"

"Keep running," Matthew said.

With nods and final looks at each other, the boys started to walk towards the headquarters, looking up at the large building as they crossed over to bridge disconnecting it from the rest of the city. Sighing, they continued to walk even as rain started to pour down on them, looking into the glass of the large wide doors and seeing Exterminators waiting on the inside. Without another thought, the boys open fired as they walked into the building, running through as Exterminators started to shoot at them. Luckily, there weren't many attacking, so they were able to take them out without much problem.

Arthur looked at a map on the wall of the building, seeing flashing lights of each person inside. He found them, then looked around the map for any sign of Peter; eventually finding him in the Scarecrow Unit. Exchanging troubled glances at the name of the room, the boys eventually nodded and hurried in the direction of the Scarecrow Unit.

"Look," Arthur said. The boys paused and looked around the corner, watching as two Exterminators watched monitors on the wall. Beside them, a Japanese girl watched their progress, looking down at Peter who was sat on the floor. She looked up as red lights started to flash, pulling a Samurai sword from behind her before running through a back door. Peter looked up confused at the red lights, turning his attention to the Exterminators as they tried to stand. Arthur blinked at their inability to get to their feet, motioning that this was their chance.

"Go," Alfred said. The boys ran to the room, shooting through the thin glass and hitting the Exterminators fatally, Arthur dropping to his knees and hugging Peter close as the boy ran over to him.

"A- Kobra Kid!" he said, fisting the back of Arthur's jacket.

"I'm here, Peter," Arthur said, holding the back of his brother's head. "I told you we'd find you."

"Uh, Kobra Kid, we may have a problem," Alfred said.

"What is it, Jet Star?"

"Look…"

Arthur and Peter turned their attentions to the monitors on the wall, looking at the one that Alfred was pointing at and watching as the Japanese girl pressed a button on a remote and opened a door to reveal Kronos. The bald man opened his beady eyes and looked up at the camera, seeming to know the boys were running.

"Keep running," he said, the boys hearing him loud and clear through the speakers. Arthur stood back up and looked at the other Killjoys, all of them staring at each other for a moment, before walking out of the room with Peter.

"It's this way," Peter said, pointing down a corridor.

The boys nodded, knowing they way they had come in would be guarded by now. They walked through the pure white corridors, looking along the pictures of wanted persons; seeing their faces with red Xs across them with the words "to be exterminated" printed along the bottom.

Speeding up there pace, the group hurried past an elevator and through the last section of the corridor, into another lobby area. They heard the elevator door open with a small ping, looking back and trying to run backwards as Kronos and some Exterminators aimed guns at them while walking towards them.

Laser beams shone through the room as the battle began, everyone shooting at their opposition and trying to get fatal shots. The boys split up as they fought, shooting and trying to keep the Exterminators away from Peter as much as possible. Shouts happened as Arthur was grabbed from behind and pinned against a wall, the green-eyed boy staring up into Kronos' soulless black eyes as he felt a gun get pointed against the underside of his chin.

"Say hello to your mother," the man taunted, putting pressure on the trigger.

"Not yet," Arthur said, moving to the side quickly as a shot was fired that went straight through Kronos. From the floor, Arthur looked up at his saviour, grinning at the blue eyes of Alfred and scrambling to his feet. Exterminators were coming thick and fast now, some trying to drag Kronos away as he held his bleeding wound on the floor. Matthew grabbed Peter and picked him up, the Killjoys running from the building as more shots were fired towards them.

"RUSSIA!" Francis shouted, holding a wound on his arm as they ran, the large black van of the Russian boy pulling up with it doors opening. They scrambled into the back of the van, ducking as more shots were fired as Exterminators followed them. The Killjoys continued to shoot their lasers at the Exterminators, no one noticing as Peter grabbed the missile launcher and aimed it at the Exterminators. He shot the missile at them, watching as they flew back when it exploded in a big ball of flames. Everyone in the now moving van looked at Peter as he put the gun down, bursting into fits of laughter as they shut the door and sat properly on the floor.

"Told you I could help," Peter grinned, putting the gun down.

"You did," Arthur chuckled, putting his arm around his brother. "We're not calling you Sealand now."

"What? Why?" Peter said.

"A Killjoy needs a better name than that," Arthur smiled. "Wouldn't you agree, Missile Kid?"

Peter grinned and hugged Arthur's side. "I agree!"

Alfred chuckled at the little boy's enthusiasm even after what had just happened, grabbing the medical kit from their briefcase and getting all the things they needed for their wounds out and ready.

"How far can you take us?" Matthew asked.

"We're nearing Route Green," Ivan said. "So we'll drop you at the garage there so you can get another vehicle, but after that we must continue on our journey."

"What happened in there?" Natalya asked.

"Jet Star shot Kronos," Matthew said.

"Is he dead?" Katya asked.

"He wasn't," Francis said. "But we can but hope…"

"I wonder who the Japanese girl was," Arthur pondered.

Alfred shrugged, looking at the yellow gun that was still in his hand. It was dawning on him slightly that, although they were the bad guys, they had just killed a lot of people. He knew that sacrifices were going to have to be made if they were going to survive, and he was slowly starting to realise that there were going to be many more dangers along the road as they got closer and closer to their goal.

_**Notes:**_

Me: Rushed? Good? Bad? Am I sorry for the delay? Yes. Can I just say this now, I'm not going to say what the references were because you guys practically got all of them anyways. Just one little bit for the reviewer who guessed "keep running", you are so totally correct that it's in Sing, but it's also said by the guy I've named Kronos in the end of the Na Na Na music video. Also, to the reviewer who said about the character choices, here are my explanations for them:

Francis as Party Poison: in the music video the text for Party Poison came up as red. A party poison I would suggest is alcohol. An alcoholic drink that is red is red wine. In the anime, that is was France is drinking in his monologues.

Alfred as Jet Star: as the hero Alfred must clearly think of himself as a star. Plus, his fascination with aviation thus creating Jet Star.

Matthew as Fun Ghoul: Matthew can be a pretty fun character, especially playing sports like hockey. He can be described as a ghoul for people constantly forgetting him.

Arthur as Kobra Kid: the text on the video was green, Arthur has green eyes. Plus, at the time I came up with the idea to cross over the two universes, pictures started to pop up of Superman!America and Snakeman!Arthur. Snake. Cobra. Kobra Kid.

My logic is long winded and stupid, but in my head it made sense.

I would also like to thank my friend Danielle for allowing me to use her Killjoy name; Green Bandit. She's a big fan of MCR so allowed me to use her name for this AU.

I tried to keep this chapter as close to the music video as possible without actually killing anyone yet, so I hope that you guys can see what I was trying to do here.

Anyways, see you next chapter, PLANETARY GO!


	4. Planetary GO!

_**Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Planetary (Go!)**_

Ivan, Katya and Natalya didn't stick around for long after they'd dropped the Killjoys at the first garage they could find. The boys stood and watched as the trio drove away quickly, knowing that it really was every man for himself in their journey.

They split off as they had before, Arthur and Matthew collecting more food and weapons and Alfred and Francis hotwiring a car. This time they were more successful, managing to store their weapons and food away and drive off without a single alert going off.

"We need to find somewhere to sleep," Matthew said, looking out of the window of the front passenger seat at the massive expanse of sand and dust in the setting sun.

"I agree," Arthur said. "We need to contact Gilbert and the others to let them know what's going on!"

The other boys nodded their agreement, but then turned away from each other and stared out of their windows once more. Alfred was now not the only one who had realised what they had recently done, the shock settling quite annoyingly in the pits of their stomachs. They gazed out of the windows, trying to see some form of green in the vast desert that they were crossing. It was getting fairly boring only seeing sand all of the time, the boys realising that they had only been running for almost 2 days.

"What are we going to do now?" Alfred asked. "I shot Kronos but not so badly he'd die…"

"We're getting Peter to my Dad," Arthur said, looking at the American beside him.

"Did you already forget zat?" Francis said from the driver's seat, deciding that he would tease the pair in the back. "Is it just ze sexual tension between you and Arthur zat is distracting you from the mission?"

Arthur glared at Francis, unable to punch him less they crashed the car once more. Alfred, on the other hand, blushed ever so lightly at the comment, looking out of the window and trying to see something, anything, that would get his mind back on course.

Peter looked between the older boys confusedly, blinking a couple of times before finally asking the question in his head. "What's sexual tension?"

"NEVER YOU MIND," Arthur snapped awkwardly.

"But I want to know!" Peter argued.

"Peter… stop…" Matthew sighed.

Peter folded his arms and pouted resolutely at his trainers, mumbling stuff about his "jerk older brother". Arthur rolled his eyes and then flicked Francis' ear roughly.

"Look what you've started, Frog," he complained.

"I was merely stating a fact," Francis replied coolly, glancing back at Arthur in the mirror and smirking. Arthur rolled his eyes again and sat back in his seat, folding his arms as Peter had done and staring out of the window. However, his attention was drawn to the reflection of Alfred he could see.

His arm was resting on the door beside the window, his cheek leaning against his arm as he stared out at the sand. His eyes looked like they were hiding a mixture of sadness and confusion, his lips drooping slightly into small frown. Arthur took in all of the cuts and bruises along his firm jaw, all the way down his neck. There was a fine stubble growing along his jaw as well that Arthur had never taken notice of before, and in the back of his mind a little voice was saying that Alfred had turned into a very attractive boy.

Arthur blinked as the thought travelled to the forefront of his mind, finally registering that he had started to breath a little deeper. He coughed slightly, pretending to clear his throat and giving him a slight excuse for the blush that had formed on his oddly pale cheeks.

Thankfully, nobody seemed to have noticed anything.

Especially Alfred.

The boys' eyes widened as they saw a sign up ahead saying that they were coming closer to a town called Planetary Drive. Curious, Francis sped up the car slightly, heading down the highway that would take them to this mysterious little town that none of them had heard of before.

"What do you suppose we'll find?" Matthew asked.

"Most likely another area of run down, dust covered streets," Arthur said.

Alfred nodded his agreement. "That sounds likeliest," he said. "What with the massive expanse of desert that seems unable to end."

"That was almost poetic, Alfred," Arthur smirked.

"Fuck you," Alfred smiled.

Matthew and Francis glanced at each other and smirked slightly, turning their attention back to the front as they spotted another sign. This one also gave direction to Route Guano, the highly-Exterminator-infested highway that they would have to drive along if they were going to reach the base.

All eyes widened more as they got to the front archway of the town, witnessing something that they had never seen in over 7 years.

Green.

There was healthy green grass on every lawn in front of them, the trees of a large forest just as green and flowing in an odd breeze. However, the town was eerily quiet as they parked up just past the archway.

"This is like the town doomsday forgot," Alfred said, getting out of the car.

"You can say that again," Arthur said, grabbing the briefcase. "Take the guns."

The others nodded and grabbed a share of the guns, Peter standing by his brother's side and looking up at him in confusion. Arthur had a serious expression on his face, one that showed that he didn't like how quiet the town was.

"Something's off to me," he said. "Let's go into the woods for shelter for the night and contact the others, then we can explore the town tomorrow and figure out what's going on."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Alfred said. However, as he looked up at the deep dark woods, he couldn't help but feel a horrible sense of fear in the pit of his stomach. He hated the woods, but he knew that they needed the cover. Francis glanced at Matthew, watching the other twin look at his brother softly. Without another word, the boys went into the woods, walking around on the grass and through the drooping branches until they found a large bushed area. Arthur walked ahead of everyone and peaked through the branches, seeing the inside was a naturally made den.

"Wow," he said, walking inside and climbing up a few branches. He watched as the others walked inside, grinning as Peter ran to a low branch excitedly and started to climb.

"Cool," Matthew said, following after Peter.

"Zis is perfect," Francis smiled, looking around at the leaves and some of the flowers nearby. He grinned and picked up a large red rose and offered it out to Arthur. "Be mine?"

"Oh fuck off, Francis," Arthur snapped, rolling his eyes and climbing up higher to get away from him. Francis laughed and watched the retreating Brit before turning and passing the rose to Alfred who blinked in surprise.

"You may need zis more zan I do." He confused the American more by winking and walking over to where Arthur had left the radio. Alfred shook his head and looked at the rose in his hand, looking up once more as he heard Arthur climbing down from the tree. Blushing in realisation, he hid the rose and tried to make himself look less guilty as Arthur walked over to him.

"Are you okay, Alfred?" the smaller boy asked, looking up at him in confusion. "You seem a little flushed…"

"I-I'm fine, Arthur…" Alfred said, not able to look at him directly.

"You don't seem it," Arthur said, rubbing his arm awkwardly as he realised Alfred wouldn't look at him. He sighed quietly, keeping his voice a low volume. "I'm going to use the radio…" He walked away a little sadly, Alfred watching his back and feeling like a complete dick. The American walked over after him, Matthew and Peter joining them shortly afterwards. Arthur snatched the microphone from Francis and turned on the radio.

"Calling all the Killjoys," he said.

"Kobra Kid!" came Gilbert's voice. "Jeez, take your fucking time, won't you?"

"Dr. D!" Alfred said. "Shut the fuck up for a minute."

"Screw you, Jet Star," Gilbert snapped.

"Guys!" Francis said after Matthew failed to gain their attention.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Do you want to know what's happening or not?"

"Ja!"

"With some help from three Killjoys called Russia, Ukraine and Belarus, we managed to get into the HQ for BLI," Arthur explained. "We fought. We got Sealand. And Jet Star managed to shoot Kronos before he was able to shoot me… But, they chased us as we escaped so Sealand, who is now being called Missile Kid, got the rocket launcher and shot the bastards back into last week!"

"Way to go, Missile Kid!" Gilbert laughed.

"Thanks!" Peter grinned. "It was fun shooting the big gun!"

"There was something else though," Arthur said. "There was a girl helping him. A Japanese girl. We have no idea who she is or where she went, but…"

"No worries," Gilbert said. "Awesome here has the Killjoys of the world keeping their ears to the ground for any information on the mystery Japanese girl."

"Good," Matthew said.

"Where are you guys now?"

"We're camping out in some woods somewhere," Matthew said. "We obviously can't say where we are just in case… But, it's…"

"It's like the town doomsday forgot!" Alfred said. "There's grass and a forest and it's so freaking weird!"

"That is weird…" Gilbert said. "Well, I'm getting the tracker up and running. Kobra Kid, you know what I mean. So, once I get more information on your location I'll contact you. Okay?"

"Oui, Doctor Death," Francis said. "We 'ear you loud and clear."

"Okay, you guys heard them," Gilbert started. "Keep those message coming for any info-"

"Dr. D…" Arthur said, interrupting him. "There's something I would like to say to the Killjoys."

"Go ahead, KK!"

Arthur cleared his throat quietly and took a deep breath before talking. "Ladies and gentlemen, truth is now acceptable. Fame is now injectable so process the progress. This core is critical and faith is unavailable. Let's become incredible, but please understand that we can't slow down and we won't be waiting for you; we can't stop now, because this planet's ours to defend and we've got no time to pretend. Don't fuck around, this is our last chance."

The group looked at Arthur in awed silence, Gilbert taking a moment before catching up with himself.

"Wow," he said. "Well, you guys heard it. Fight. Defend. Win."

Arthur smiled a bit and turned the radio off for the moment as music started to play, walking away from the group to explore. Peter looked at Alfred in a way that said "go after him", so Alfred got to his feet and hurried after the Brit leaving his brother and cousin grinning at each other knowingly.

"Arthur!" he called, the British boy looking around at him.

"What are you doing, Alfred?" asked Arthur.

"Walking with you," replied Alfred.

"I thought…" Arthur started but didn't finish. "Never mind…"

Alfred blinked and sped up his pace so that he was stood right by Arthur's side. "You thought what?"

Arthur looked up at his friend, suddenly a little nervous. "I… I thought… I thought you were mad at me or were trying to avoid me…"

"What?" Alfred said. "No! No! I'm not mad at you or avoiding you!"

"Why wouldn't you look at me just now?"

"I was being stupid," Alfred said, putting his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "It wasn't anything about you…"

Arthur looked at the younger boy's hand then up at his face seeing sincerity in his eyes. They stood like that for a moment, simply looking into each others eyes until they realised, blushed and looked away from one another.

"Well," Arthur said, clearing his throat once more. "Um… I never got to thank you before, did I?" he asked, sitting down where he could have a view of a large lake at the bottom of the hill their hideout was.

"What for?" Alfred asked.

"For saving me again," Arthur said, looking at his friend. "You're proving yourself to be quite the hero, aren't you?"

Alfred grinned. "Of course! I _am_ the hero!"

Arthur laughed at his friend, looking back out to the lake. "Remember that Halloween, a couple of years after I'd moved to America, and you took me out trick-or-treating? You dressed up as Batman, and I thought you were a madman."

"And I made you dress up as Robin and Matthew dress up as the Joker!" Alfred grinned, clearly proud of the memory from their childhood.

"Yes, you did, you git…" Arthur said. "Mum thought it was adorable. My legs begged to differ."

"I thought you looked cute," Alfred shrugged, blushing as he realised what he had said.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing…"

Arthur raised his eyebrows slightly, but shook his head and looked around once more. "Back when I lived in England, I used to live in this small town and 10 minutes up the road from my house was a huge forest just like this," he said, smiling nostalgically. "I loved that place. I loved our home," he said, looking back at Alfred. "I loved all of that and the simplicity of it all before BLI took over… I miss the normal childhood…"

"Me too…" Alfred said, shifting to Arthur's side. The British boy looked up at him, startled by the sudden closeness. "I'd like to go back to that type of world someday… Have a normal job, normal education, a nice big green garden with a pool so we could hang out like normal…"

Arthur leant his head against Alfred's shoulder, tearing up slightly. "I don't know what I'll do after all of this is over… We get Peter to the base… He's gone… Dad will be fighting to bring Kronos down… I'll be myself… Depending on how this all turns out… I may loose everyone…"

Alfred listened to Arthur then put his arm around him. "You'll come live with me, that's what you'll do," he said, Arthur looking up at him in surprise. "You don't really think I'd let you live on the streets or all on your own do you?"

Arthur looked up at his friend, his breathing deepening a little once more. "I…"

"We'll win, Arthur," Alfred said. "And when we do, we'll have that nice normal life again."

"We will?" Arthur asked, getting drawn into Alfred's eyes.

"We will," Alfred said, leaning down. Arthur closed his eyes as Alfred became unfocused, his heart rate raising as he felt Alfred's lips lightly brush his own.

However, before it become a real kiss, a siren sound out in the town, the boys jumping apart from each other and blushing brightly before looking around at the sound of rustling.

Francis, Matthew and Peter, all carrying guns and the radio came running over to the pair, panic clear on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, trying to will the red away from his face.

"Gilbert found out about Planetary Drive," Matthew panted slightly. "It's like that town in that old Indiana Jones movie… Uh, Crystal Skull?"

Alfred looked at his brother for a moment before his eyes widened. "You mean the town that had the nuclear bomb in it and he had to hide in the fridge…"

"Exactly!" Matthew nodded. "Except…"

"What?" asked Arthur, he and Alfred scrambling to their feet.

"It's not bombs they have here…"

"What do they have…?" Alfred asked.

"Scarecrow…" Francis said. "And they're coming…"

Peter nodded fearfully, clinging to Arthur's hand slightly. The older boy looked down at his brother and then to the others.

"We've got to-" he started to say, pausing as he heard rustling in the bushes behind him.

_**Notes:**_

_Me: I'm am so freaking sorry for the delay on this chapter. You know that moment when you have it sort of planned but then the song's lyrics don't really fit along with the story? Well, I had to come up with something else and try to incorporate the lyrics that could fit…_

_Anyways, cliff-hanger! What a way to leave it! The boys nearly kissed and now they're being hunted once more! Look out for the next chapter soon._

_And I'll give a little spoiler: the chapter is based off of the next __**two**__ tracks on the Danger Days CD. _


	5. The Only Hope For Me Is You

_**Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**The Only Hope For Me Is You**_

Turning, the boys backed away from the bushes as they continued to rustle. Fear, was slowly numbing their joints and muscles, but they continued to move despite the sickening feeling that was settling in their stomachs.

However, a sense of calm started to form as four dark haired figures walked out of the bushes, all around the same ages as them and looking as though they had been running for quite some time. They looked at the Killjoys, nervous it seemed. This gave some reassurance to the boys, Arthur stepping forwards and watching as they shifted backwards slightly.

"My name is Kobra Kid," Arthur said. "Who are you?"

The oldest looking person stepped forwards, the Killjoys only just able to define his gender as male despite his long ponytail.

"My name is Yao," he said. "This is my brother, Kiku, my cousin, Leon, and his girlfriend Mai."

"Kobra Kid?" asked Mai timidly, stepping forwards just behind Yao. "Like the boy on the radio?"

"Yes," Arthur smiled. "This is Fun Ghoul, Missile Kid, Party Poison and Jet Star," he paused slightly having hesitated with Alfred's name, "we're the Killjoys."

"Cool," Leon said, his voice sounding more excited than his face looked.

"What are the sirens for?" Alfred asked.

"Yao can't drive well," Kiku said, practically rolling his eyes at his brother who glared at him. "So, we crashed and alerted the Scarecrow…"

"So zey are coming?" Francis asked.

"I'm afraid so," Mai said, nodding solemnly.

"What are we doing standing here then?" Matthew asked. "Let's go!"

"What about us?" Leon asked, stepping towards the Killjoys. "You seem confident in having a vehicle. Are you going to just leave us for the Scarecrow to devourer?"

"Of course not," Arthur said, looking at the boy. "Hurry with us. We can all get into the car and out of here."

Nodding, the new comers ran with the Killjoys, everyone tripping over branches occasionally or getting scratches across their faces. The dirt path was starting to hurt their feet despite their thick shoes, and they could hear the sirens getting louder and louder as they got closer to the town.

"Wait…" Peter said. "Look…"

Looking out of the woods on Peter's words, the group watched as a skeletal being floated towards their car. It was deathly pale with a soulless, eyeless face. Alfred got the impression of the character from A Nightmare Before Christmas, except it had no legs. It floated around the car, others floating around to join it. Then they looked up in the direction of the group.

They opened what the group assumed were mouths, a hollow howling wind sound shaking through the air and their bodies.

"What's happening?" Alfred asked, holding his ribs.

"They're attacking!" Yao shouted. "RUN!"

Without another glance, the group split into their original packs and ran; the Scarecrow splitting also and following after them. The Killjoys ran as fast as they could, Alfred spotting an open front door. Ducking behind a house, he made the others follow him; the Scarecrow following them flying off in search of them.

"Inside," he whispered. The others nodded and ran into the house quietly, shutting the front door behind them. Arthur made Peter hide behind the sofa, closing the curtains quickly and turning off any lights so that they couldn't be detected if the Scarecrow were to pass by.

"You know, that Kiku's the second Japanese person we've come across," Alfred said, slumping down on the floor by the front door.

"Yes, because that is the most pressing thing that we have to think about at the present moment in time," Arthur snapped. They jumped as a knock happened on the door, all of them looking at each other.

"Oh, for the love of…" Matthew whispered. "Would a Scarecrow really knock on the door for entrance?"

"Right…" Alfred said, standing and looking through the peephole. "It's those Asian kids." He opened the door slightly and let them inside as they ran, shutting the door quickly so as not to alert any Scarecrow. "How did you know we were here?"

"All the other houses have the curtains open," Yao said, trying to even out his breathing as he sat down under the windowsill.

"Wait, does that mean they'll find us too?" Peter asked, peaking from behind the sofa.

"N-no," Mai said, panting slightly. "S-scarecrow don't have the sense to look inside a closed off building. If they see it's closed, they assume people aren't inside."

"Well, zat's a relief," Francis said, flopping onto the sofa and getting comfortable.

Arthur walked back downstairs and into the living room, looking at the larger group and sighing softly. "The Scarecrow are gone for now; I saw the heading off in the direction of Route Guano, which sucks for us…"

"Heh, that means we can escape," Leon said.

"Good for you," Alfred sighed. "So, why were you guys running anyways?"

"The same reasons as you," Kiku said, sitting down too. He looked at Arthur mostly as he talked. "Our father was killed by BLI, our mother left as when we were younger, and our sister is working for them. We want her back, but… she's too deep in the place…"

"Wait…" Arthur said. "Your sister?"

"Yes," Yao said. "Our sister. Kiku's twin. Sakura. She got taken to work with BLI and from what we last heard from her she is right in the big league with Kronos…"

"So, that's who that girl was…" Matthew said, looking at the others.

"Yes, well, at least we know she's still alive…" Yao said, almost indifferently. The other's took note of the tone of his voice, deciding that it was best not to ask why Yao seemed so against his younger sister. Arthur sighed quietly, deciding that he would go back upstairs for a little while. Matthew watched him go and then glanced at his brother, watching Alfred go to the kitchen. He looked at Francis and told him to stay with Peter, then followed his brother and saw him looking out of the kitchen window.

"Alfred," he said tentatively. The American looked around at his brother and then back out of the window.

"What's up, Mattie?"

"Is everything okay with you and Arthur?" Matthew asked. "He seems to be avoiding you…"

"I think I'm going crazy, Matt…"

"What? Why?"

"I nearly kissed him, Matt…" Alfred said, blushing slightly.

"Really?" Matthew asked, walking over to his brother.

"Yeah… We were talking and he got upset… I was trying to cheer him up, convince him everything was okay… He was so scared of being alone… He looked me in the eyes and asked if it would be okay and… We were, like, a breath apart… Then the sirens started and you guys came… We've not had a chance to talk…"

"Then go talk to him, you idiot…" Matthew said, smiling slightly. "Look, we all knew that you two had something special. You're like polar opposites and yet you're so close."

Alfred looked at his brother and smiled a little. "I care about him… A lot… That was something new, but it felt… Right…"

"Tell him that then," Matthew grinned.

Alfred smiled and nodded, walking out of the kitchen and heading to the staircase. He walked upstairs quietly, looking through each room until he found Arthur in the master bedroom. He stood in the doorway and looked at the Brit, watching as he laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Arthur sighed softly, his fingertips pressing lightly against his lips as a look of confusion settled on his features. Alfred, feeling a little guilty, moved into the bedroom and sat down on the bed beside him, Arthur jumping up and looking at him in surprise.

"A-Alfred…"

"We need to talk," Alfred said. "About what happened."

Arthur looked at him and nodded. "We do," he said. "You… you nearly…"

"Kissed you."

"Yeah."

"I wanted to."

"But… why…?"

Alfred looked at Arthur so openly, taking in everything about him. He was dirty and tired looking, but… "You're perfect." Arthur blinked and looked at him. "I mean it. You're perfect. I don't know when but I started to really like you. And I mean, _like_… It's confusing and maddening, but I do… I care about you in a way I haven't for anyone else… and earlier in the woods, if the sirens hadn't sounded, I would have kissed you. I would have."

"Alfred…"

"If there's a place that I could be, then I'd be another memory. Can I be the only hope for you, because you're the only hope for me? And if we can find where we belong, we'll have to make it on our own; face all the pain and take it on, because the only hope for me is you alone."

"Alfred," Arthur said, making the American look at him properly again. "If you'd let me talk, you'd know by now that I feel the same."

"You do?"

"Of course. You've saved me countless times, stuck by me even when I've been a foul mood, given me more hope that we can win this than anyone else… I would have kissed you back… I like you too… You're right. It is confusing and maddening, but what matters is we feel the same."

Alfred smiled at Arthur brightly, shifting closer to him on the bed. He took hold of his hand, smiling more when Arthur's fingers entwined with his own. "Do you want to finish that kiss?"

"Of course," Arthur smiled, turning his head to face the American's. The pair started to lean in towards each other, their eyes closing as they got to the point that their visions started to blur. However, they were forced about as something burst through the window. The boys yelled and scrambled off of the bed, looking up as a Scarecrow hovered above them before running to the door as it flew at them.

"ALFRED!" Arthur shouted, pulling the American to his feet as he fell down. He managed to get him out of the way in time to shut the door, the pair running as fast as they could back downstairs to the rest of the group who were stood up with worried faces.

"RUN!" Alfred shouted. "SCARECROW!"

Not needing to be told twice, the group split to their original states again, running through the front and back doors as Scarecrow burst through all the windows. Looking back, Arthur saw some of the Scarecrow coming out of the building and knew if they were to get Peter to safety they would need to split up.

"Guys!" he cried. "You guys take Peter to the car and get him out of here! I'll lead the Scarecrow down this way!"

"Not on your own you're not!" Alfred shouted.

Matthew and Francis looked at each other, then Peter, then the two boys stood looking at one another. Arthur looked at Matthew and Francis who nodded and grabbed Peter. Peter shouted for Arthur but Arthur and Alfred had already started to run towards the Scarecrow. They didn't stop running, looking back as they were chased and seeing the car driving off towards Route Guano.

"I know a short cut!" Alfred said, taking Arthur's hand and leading him down a thin beaten path. Arthur's feet started to ache as they ran, looking ahead and seeing a cliff face near the route. He saw the car drive off quickly into the distance, knowing that his brother was safe. The Resistance were waiting near the end of the route to take him and the others to the base.

But he couldn't see a way out for himself and Alfred. They jumped down the last part of the path, running and hiding behind the large sign that said Route Guano.

"I'm so sorry," Arthur panted.

"W-what? Why?" Alfred said, trying to even his breathing.

"I should never have asked you to do this…"

"You didn't ask. I volunteered."

"But we're going to die…"

"We're not. I used to come here a lot."

"What?"

"Cliff diving."

"Oh, fuck…"

Alfred peaked from behind the sign, seeing the Scarecrow circling nearby. "We have to jump."

"Fuck…"

Alfred chuckled slightly and held Arthur's hand. "Just hold my hand." Arthur did so and looked up at Alfred, blinking as he finally felt Alfred's lips press against his own. He kissed him back for a moment until the American pulled back and smiled. "Just in case…" Arthur nodded slowly, taking a deep breath and trying to remember that feeling he just had. Then they ran from behind the sign and jumped from the cliff down to the murky water bellow.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Peter didn't stop looking through the back window as they drove along the route, hoping in any form that Arthur and Alfred would show their faces, that they would flag them down and be safe.

"Matt… We have to go back…" he said quietly.

"We have to get you to your dad…" Matthew said, not stopping the car.

"But Arthur's my brother!" Peter snapped. "We can't leave him!"

"And Alfred's mine!" Matthew said. "They'll be okay though. I know them."

Peter didn't look convinced though. The 12 year old sighed and sat properly in his seat, looking through the windscreen and spotting a group of cars. "Matt…"

"Look closely, Peter," Matthew said.

Peter blinked and looked closer, seeing a tall red haired man get out of the nearest car. "Dad…"

Francis smiled slightly, unbuckling his seatbelt as Matthew pulled up just before the other cars. They got out of the vehicle, Peter running straight over to his father and hugging him tightly. James hugged his son back and looked at Matthew and Francis.

"Thank you, boys," he said. "Where's Arthur?"

Matthew rubbed his arm awkwardly. "He and my brother, Alfred… They lured the Scarecrow away from us. We were attacked and…"

"Zey could still be alive zough," Francis said. "They're were in Planetary Drive…"

"The military testing zone?"

"Oui…"

"Boys, those Scarecrow are tougher than the ones out in the desert…" James said. "They can-"

"Burst through windows?"

"Fly really fast?"

"Yeah… Plus devour the skin and muscle off a human body with in 3 minutes…"

Matthew and Francis looked back up the road towards where they'd left the other two. "Mon Dieu…"

They went silent as they heard a beeping noise, Matthew running to the car and opening the radio.

"Dr D?" he said into microphone.

"We have an important broadcast," Gilbert said, his voice more solemn that usual. "Bad news from the zones tumbleweeds. It looks like Jet Star and the Kobra Kid had a clap with an exterminator that went all Costa Rica and, uh, got themselves ghosted... Dusted out on Route Guano, so it's time to hit the red line and up thrust the volume out there; keep your boots tight, keep your gun close and die with your mask on if you've got to…"

"Dr D… It was Scarecrow…" Matthew said quietly. "Are you sure they're gone?"

"Unfortunately…" Gilbert said. "Eye witnesses wrote in and thought you should know. I even checked the trackers… They're gone…"

"No…" Peter said. "No… They… They can't be… Arthur promised…"

"I'm sorry," Gilbert said. "Here's the traffic…"

They switched the radio off solemnly, all looking at James. The red haired man rubbed his face and took a deep breath, trying to come to terms with losing his oldest son. His brave son whom he never got to see.

"Come on, we have to keep running," he said. "We need to get you to the base…"

Peter looked at Matthew and Francis, the two older boys looking saddened. They nodded to James and collected their guns and the radio, getting into the back of one of the vans with the smaller boy without another word.

James looked back out to the furthest parts of Route Guano, praying to anyone that would listen that the boys weren't dead.

_**Notes:**_

Me: Le shock! Or not if you've listened to Danger Days. Plus, our 4 temporary characters joined for a chapter; China, Japan, Hong Kong and Taiwan. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter in some form. I'll try and get the next chapter out soon, because there are still 6/7 chapters left. Plenty will happen of course. Keep running!


	6. Party Poison

_**Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Party Poison**_

Gasping violently for breath, Alfred was the first to rise from the dark water after the plunge. Waves continued to hit him from all sides, making it highly difficult to stay above the surface. He was highly grateful for the heightened strength he had always seemed to have as he was able to kick his legs enough to keep him from sinking under. He shook her head and wiped his eyes quickly, looking around in a futile search of the area.

"Arthur?" he called out, panic slowly starting to creep into his system. He couldn't see the British boy anywhere, meaning that he was most likely still under the water. Taking a deep breath, he dunked under the water again and opened his eyes. He fought against the stinging sensation he started to feel in his eyes, keeping them open as he scanned around the dirty water for Arthur. Eyes widening a fraction, he swam lower having spotted Arthur's unconscious form caught in some seaweed. He held his face carefully, cupping his cheek gently and lifting his head to face him. Holding him securely, he freed him from the seaweed and pulled him to the surface; looking around again quickly before swimming to rock they'd narrowly missed and climbed onto it. Laying Arthur along the rock, Alfred proceeded to give him CPR, trying with every hope to wake him up.

"Come on, Arthur," he begged. "Please wake up!"

Arthur remained motionless though. Fear taking over slightly, Alfred continued to give him CPR; begging his friend every so often to wake up.

Finally, Arthur gasped and coughed as Alfred pulled away from him, spitting up all of the water that had built up in his lungs. Alfred smiled brightly in relief, shifting his friend so that he could cough up all the water and get his breath back.

"Oh, thank God," Alfred said, Arthur finally opening his eyes and looking up at him.

"Alfred?"

"Yeah," the American grinned. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Am I dead?"

"No, thank God."

Arthur looked up at him curiously before holding the American's cheek gently. He smoothed his thumb across his tanned skin, Alfred looking into his eyes and leaning against his touch.

"I'm alive," Alfred said. "You're alive. We escaped for now."

"I got caught in the seaweed," Arthur said, looking back into Alfred's eyes. "I couldn't escape and then everything went black…"

Alfred nodded solemnly. "I got you out. Y-you wouldn't wake up, but I kept trying… I couldn't lose you…"

Sitting up carefully, Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and hugged close to him. He felt Alfred's strong arms around his small, shaking frame and nuzzled against his neck. He sniffed, small tears of his own relief leaking from his eyes. Alfred could tell though because of how damp they were.

"Thank you, Alfred," Arthur muttered against him. "For saving me again."

"Anytime," Alfred replied, pulling back a little and looking Arthur in the eyes again. He never realised just how startlingly green they were before. Even though his own were sore and his glasses were fogged slightly by the water (how he hadn't lost them he didn't know), yet Arthur's eyes at that moment were the clearest things that he could see. Slowly, he leaned in once more, Arthur putting up no resistance as he pressed his lips to his in a gentle kiss.

As they pulled apart, Arthur looked back up into Alfred's eyes again, smiling slightly at the clear blue colour they were. He closed the gap between them again, this kiss lasting much longer than the last.

"As much as I'd like to just sit and kiss you," Alfred said. "We need to find a way back to land."

"Hmmm…" Arthur said, not moving his face very far from Alfred's. "We can't climb back up the cliff face, but maybe there's a cove? You said you went cliff diving here when you were younger, where did you go to get back up to land?"

"Of course!" Alfred grinned, realisation hitting him almost as hard as the waves had. "There's a cove just over there! It'll take us under the cliff and lets out near a small town we used to stay in. We can get food and shelter, a car… Everything we need to catch up to the others."

Arthur nodded. "That's a good plan," he said. "But after that, I think we'll need to rest properly. We'll be useless in this state… If we can find a motel room or even an empty house… It's just… They'll be very far ahead now… My Dad will have found them by now… Have them going to the base…"

"I get you," Alfred smiled, kissing him quickly simply because he could now. "Let's just get out of here before we catch colds…"

Arthur nodded and took a deep breath as he stood up with the American, the pair holding hands as the jumped off of the rock and into the water once more. Letting their hands go only to swim, the pair fought through the current and head towards a cove nearby. They swam inside and climbed up out of the water onto the sandy banks.

"How did you find your way through?" Arthur asked, looking around at the dark damp cavern. "It's so dark down that end…"

"Torches and a special algae."

"Wait what?" Arthur asked, clearly confused by the American. He watched as Alfred picked up a stick that was only a little damp and struck it against an oddly coloured algae. In an instant, the end of the stick caught fire, the American grinning brightly as light shone in the cove.

"See?"

"We could use some of that as a weapon," Arthur said. "But we can't take any…"

"We can," Alfred grinned. "It only sets light to anything that hits it or it hits with force. Hence the stick lighting up, but if I were to put some in my pockets it would only light if someone or something knocked my pockets."

"That is… awesome…" Arthur said, walking over to him. He crouched down and picked gently at the algae, grinning as it came away from the rock easily. He put some in his pockets, making a mental note to get a proper container for the substance once they got to the town at the end of Route Guano.

"Come on," Alfred smiled. "We need to make some progress… Just in case…"

"Just in case there are Scarecrow around…"

"Right…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

James had decided that it would be safer if he were to get in the back of the van with the boys as they set off for the docks to get them to the base. He watched as the boys finally got a rest having not slept properly for the last few days. Matthew was laying across one bench, Francis sleeping on the floor nearby him. Peter was on the other bench, his head near his father's lap. James ran his fingers through the boy's blonde locks, smiling softly as he nuzzled his hand gently.

But then Peter winced and jumped awake, his blue eyes going wide as his breath came out in violent pants.

"Peter…" James said softly, putting his arm around the prepubescent boy and holding close. Peter clung to his father for a moment, looking up at the blue eyes he'd inherited from him and calming.

"Dad…"

"I'm here, Peter…" James said, kissing his head. "I'm here…"

"I had a nightmare…" Peter admitted quietly. "You were gone again… Arthur was dead… Mum was dead…"

"I'm sorry about your mother," James sighed. "I wish I had been there for you…"

"It's okay…" Peter said. "Mum was sick…"

James looked down at Peter and nodded. "Arthur will come back to us though. You will see him again. And that Alfred fellow. I know it."

Peter nodded. "H-how's Scott?" he asked nervously.

Scott Kirkland was Arthur and Peter's older brother. Tall, red-haired, green-eyed, he had a mean streak in him, but though he could be a pain to Arthur in particular he was fiercely protective of his family. In that time, he was 25 years old, having gone to further education at the age of 18 before BLI had taken over. The boys hadn't seen him since the take over, assuming him to be in contact with their father but still in education or employment.

"You can ask him yourself soon," James smiled. "Scott is waiting for us on the base."

"Really?" Peter asked, surprised.

"Yes, he's been helping us fight ever since we started do so," James smiled. "He'll love to see you."

"I can't wait to see him," Peter said. "Will he be sad about Arthur?"

"No," James said. "Because, despite the message on the radio, I know Arthur's alive. Scott may think he is from hearing the message, but I know Arthur's alive out there somewhere. He'll find us, or we'll find him eventually."

Peter nodded. "That jerk promised me he'd stay safe, so I made a promise to him I'd help him. I'll keep that promise."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After wandering around the town and collecting the pieces that they needed, Alfred and Arthur soon found a small motel and rented a room with cash they managed to get using the thankfully-waterproof Vend-A-Hack.

The motel room was fairly reasonable for what the boys wanted; a double bed (it was the only room left…), a bathroom with a shower, a small TV and a window with a view onto the street so that they could keep a look out.

Arthur had claimed the shower first so was now laying in his boxers on the bed watching TV, a towel hung loosely around his neck to catch drips from his damp hair. Alfred was in the shower at that moment, Arthur able to hear him humming to himself as he washed. He chuckled quietly, listening to the American and finding that he didn't have that bad of a voice. Soon, he heard the shower get turned off and the bathroom door got opened.

Arthur's jaw dropped.

Alfred was semi-naked, a towel wrapped around his hips cover his manhood, but showing off his dripping wet torso. Arthur knew that Alfred was more muscular than he was, but watching the water droplets slide down his tanned, toned skin was doing things to Arthur that he couldn't explain.

None the wiser, Alfred went over to get his boxers, accidentally dropping his towel when his back was turned to Arthur and showing off his backside. Arthur had to close his eyes before he got himself too worked up, feeling a shift on the bed soon afterwards.

Opening his eyes quickly, Arthur looked up and saw Alfred's startlingly blue eyes looking right into his fairly close to his face. They held a sort of hunger that Arthur had never seen before, and he soon felt hands caressing his sides.

"You look amazing," Alfred said, nuzzling by his ear.

Arthur gasped slightly, moaning a little at the sensation; he had always been sensitive behind his ear. "You l-look better," he said, trying to even his breathing.

"Not to me," Alfred smiled. "In my eyes, you are perfect."

"Same to you," Arthur said. "What are you planning on doing?"

"We have a little time to rest," Alfred said, kissing Arthur's neck lightly. "We could…"

"Not sex yet…"

"No, not yet," Alfred chuckled huskily. "I'm waiting for that. No… Just some making-out. Pretend we're not at war, pretend we're just two normal teenagers in a motel room in love…"

"Love…"

Alfred blushed, but nodded. "Yeah…"

"I love you too," Arthur smiled.

Alfred needed no more encouragement. He smiled and kissed Arthur more passionately than he had before, looming over the British boy and claiming dominance of his mouth. He ground his hips down upon him, both moaning as electricity seemed to spark between them. They continued to grind their clothed erections against each other until they both saw white, names being moaned in ways they had never heard from one another before.

Gasping for air, Arthur looked down at their soiled boxers and groaned a little. "We're going to have to wash them… These are the only underwear we have…"

"Yeah…"

"What'll we wear in bed though?"

"I don't mind sleeping with you naked," Alfred smirked.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Uh, yeah. Shorter chapter today because there really wasn't much to work on with the song lyrics or story line. So, I just made it up… In this case, "party poison" is the explosive algae that I made up. Don't question me, because this is set in the future, so I can make up whatever I want. That's the beauty of fiction!**_

_**Anyways, the next chapter will be longer than this for sure, simply because of the next track having more content to it.**_

_**Oh! And Scott is in the picture, sort of! A little bonus character again for you guys! Scott, obviously, being dear old Scotland! I would have the Irelands and Wales too, but that would just go over board. So, just look forward to his appearance soon!**_

_**And a little bit of citrus for you all. The boys grinding like there's no tomorrow! Which pushes me to the point that there will be smut in this story in a later chapter. Just sayin'.**_

_**Anyways, keep on reviewing and reading and such, and look out for the next chapter soon. Plus, some one-shots I'm currently working on as well and "The Kids From Yesterday" if you follow that story too! **_


	7. Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Off

_**Danger Days: The True Lives of The Fabulous Killjoys**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Off**_

Peter stared at the waves as he leant on the railings of the boat taking him to the base. He was okay with sea travel, but the last time he had been on a boat was when he was 7 and he and Arthur had played pirates. That had caused them to be told off by the Exterminators, but luckily nothing more had happened.

He sighed to himself, mentally slapping himself as tears pricked at his eyes. If anyone caught him crying he would simply blame it on the salt water spraying up from the ocean. He couldn't allow himself to be seen as weak. They were at war, he understood that more than ever now, but he couldn't help but feel sad and angry. Arthur had died to save him, to keep him away from all of the troubles the world was throwing at them. He silently promised himself that as soon as he was old enough, he would find a way to avenge Arthur's death and help the resistance to end the trauma that was befalling everyone because of Better Living Industries.

Peter looked around when he heard footsteps heading towards him, looking up at his father and sighing a little before looking back out at the ocean.

"Peter, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay," the 12 year old said, keeping his eyes trained on the white foam on the water. "My brother is dead, Dad. I've lost the only person that I've ever been close to."

James sighed softly and put his hand on Peter's shoulder cautiously; he felt Peter tense, but he didn't pull away so James moved a little bit closer to his son. "Peter… I'm sorry… Everything will go back to normal though once BLI is eliminated."

"Will it, Dad?" Peter asked, looking up at James with hard eyes. "I don't think it will! You were never there! Arthur and Mum were and now they're both gone!"

"You'll have Scott and I," James said, trying to comfort him.

"I HAVEN'T SEEN EITHER OF YOU FOR YEARS! I DON'T KNOW YOU!" Peter shouted, pulling away from James. He was close to tearing up, his breath coming up short and harshly. "YOU'RE STRANGERS TO ME!"

James winced internally at his son's anguish, understanding all to well why the boy was so upset. He swallowed his nerves and sighed softly again, looking at Peter openly. "I know," he said. "Peter, I know I abandoned you… But it was to keep you safe."

"What Arthur?" Peter asked. "Was it to keep him safe too? Because you did a bloody brilliant job if it was!" He finally stormed away from James, running up onto the highest deck he could find, sitting down and hanging his legs over the side. He finally let the tears slip down his face and onto his lap as he rest his head against the safety pole on the boat.

James watched his son walk away, rubbing his temples a little to try and release some of the tension that had started to build up. He looked around as Francis and Matthew walked over to him, both of them looking at him in concern.

"What just happened?" Matthew asked.

"Nothing for you two to worry about," James said, looking away from the boys.

"With all due respect, sir," Francis said. "We've known Peter 'is entire life. What Peter 'as been through is affecting us all… Arthur, zough always fighting wiz me, was a friend zat none of us wanted to lose… Alfred too. And… Peter was close to both of zem, so all of what 'as 'appened to 'im… Well, we can 'elp…"

Matthew nodded his agreement. "I've lost my twin brother, sir. I know more than anyone else what Peter is going through. Alfred was always there for me. He may have forgotten me sometimes like everyone else, but he always made up for it."

"No offence, boys," James said, finally looking at them. "But this is my families problem." He then walked away in the opposite direction to Peter, hiding away in hopes that he could figure out what to say to his son.

Sighing, Matthew looked at Francis sadly, the French boy looking back at him similarly.

"James and Arthur are so alike," Francis said.

"Both refuse help…"

For the remainder of the trip, the boys walked around the deck of the ship trying to figure out ways to help. Matthew was hoping on finding someway to find Arthur and Alfred again, Francis saying that there wouldn't really be any point because they were dead and gone.

As soon as the boat made it to the docking bay of the base, everyone aboard got onto dry land and looked around at their new metallic area. Matthew and Francis were impressed by this new environment, looking around for a little bit before they noticed Peter freeze.

"Peter?" Matthew asked, moving over to him and looking in the direction the pre-teen was. Walking over to them was a tall, lean man with red hair and green eyes. In his mouth was a lit cigarette, and he was puffing smoke like a chimney. He stopped when he spotted Peter, his green eyes, so much like Arthur's, widening at the sight. He grinned and walked over quicker.

"Peter?" he asked, a heavy Scottish accent showing in his voice. Peter looked up at him and smiled a little.

"Scotty?"

Scott nodded and grinned, holding Peter as the boy hugged him. "Hey," he said. "Peter…" He looked up at James and saw him walking off towards another area of the base. "I heard the message on the radio… Is Arthur really…?" He trailed off as Peter nodded silently, closing his eyes and holding his youngest brother closely. "Did you see it?"

"Not exactly," Peter said. "They led the Scarecrow away from us…"

"Scarecrow…" Scott said. He may enjoy to pick on Arthur, but never in his wildest dreams would he ever wish or try anything like that. Anger built up inside him, but he pushed it aside because Peter needed him, they needed to focus on winning this war…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

When Arthur woke the next morning, he suddenly become aware that his face was pressed to Alfred's bare chest. He breathed in deeply, taking in Alfred's scent. He looked down a bit and saw Alfred's arms wrapped around him, but also that they were both naked. Memories from the night before came to his mind; the heat, the kisses, the touches. He blushed slightly, having never been that open with anyone in his life. He had never felt that intimate with anyone before. They hadn't had sex yet and he was blushing like they had, so he was pretty sure that when it finally came to it he would be quite awkward.

Blushing more, Arthur looked up as he felt Alfred shift, watching as he opened his eyes and looked down at Arthur. A sleepy grin spread across his features, making Arthur blush a little brighter.

"Morning," Alfred said, kissing Arthur's red forehead.

"Good morning," Arthur replied, all of his troubles washing away with that one simple kiss. Alfred tilted his head up and kissed him softly on the lips, Arthur's eyes slipping closed as he kissed the other back.

"We should repeat last night soon," Alfred said softly. "And then some."

Arthur's blushed returned but he nodded and smiled. "Yeah," he said. "We should."

Alfred grinned brightly and kissed him again, Arthur chuckling against the kiss before pushing him back.

"Come on, you idiot," he said. "Our clothes should be dry by now."

Alfred chuckled and rolled out of bed, standing up and showing off his naked body proudly to Arthur. The Brit swallowed thickly before getting up too. He hurried to the bathroom quicker than Alfred to get his clothes on, the American chuckling before putting his own clothes on.

"What are we going to do?" Alfred asked.

"Continue towards the base," Arthur said, pulling his jacket on finally. He looked at Alfred and smiled a bit. "We both have brother's to show we're not dead to and a world to save."

Alfred nodded, but just as the motion was made a siren sounded outside. Both boys looked up as the noise blared through the dusty streets, Arthur running to the bedroom window and looking outside. He paled at the sight before him, stepping back shakily and allowing Alfred to get a look too.

Scarecrow were floating through the town, looking in windows and seeming to search for something. Or some people. Arthur shifted out of sight, pulling Alfred down onto the floor with him before a Scarecrow floated past their window. Their breathing started to grow deeper, watching the shadow of the creature flow across the wall on the other side of the room.

Arthur looked at Alfred, the American looking back at him a little scared.

"They're here for us again, aren't they?" Alfred asked quietly.

"I would think so…" Arthur replied, trying to keep his hands from shaking.

"But we're trapped, Arthur!" Alfred whispered. "They're by the window so how are we going to get out?"

Arthur looked around a little and then motioned for them to move under the double bed in the middle of the room. Their bags were underneath so they could grab them and then have a chance of getting to the door before the Scarecrow realised where they were. Alfred nodded and looked up at the window, waiting for the next shadow to pass before they both quickly crawled under the bed. Arthur passed him his bag, putting his own onto his back before crawling out of the other side of the bed and waiting. One more shadow passed across the wall, then the pair got to their feet and ran out of the room.

In the corridor there was a mass of panic. People were running around in fear, screaming that the monsters were going to get them. Arthur looked behind them as he heard glass shattering, his eyes widening as he saw Scarecrow flying in through their bedroom window.

"Alfred! Run!" he cried, grabbing the American's hand and running. They rushed through the corridors of the motel together, dodging around people trying to get out as the Scarecrow invaded the building. Unfortunately, Alfred fell to the ground almost taking Arthur with him.

"Arthur! Save yourself, I'll hold them off!" he shouted at the Brit who was half way up the corridor. Arthur shook his head and ran back quickly, helping the American to his feet just as the Scarecrow zoomed towards them.

"IDIOT!" Arthur shouted at him, dragging him out of the building once they had reached the lobby. "Whatever made you think I would leave you?"

"SHUT UP AND RUN!" Alfred replied, dragging Arthur off out of sight of the Scarecrow as they continued their attack on the motel. Looking around, they did some quick thinking and found a lone car left by the side of the road. They had no idea whether it had been abandoned or whether it was parked outside someone's house, but Alfred ran over to it and picked the car's lock before getting inside and hotwiring it. Arthur climbed into the other seat, panting as he looked behind them once more.

"DRIVE!" he shouted, watching the Scarecrow leave the now silent motel. Alfred didn't need telling twice, slamming his foot down on the accelerator and driving off into the distance before the Scarecrow could tell where they were going.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Sitting on the warm bonnet of the car, Alfred looked up at the stars in the night's sky. They had continued in the direction of the base, but had pulled up off road out of sight in the desert. Arthur had wandered off for the moment, looking around and making sure that they were well and truly alone before returning and sitting on the bonnet of the car with Alfred.

"This is hot," he muttered, shifting slightly before the heat from the engine burned his skin.

"It's a hot evening," Alfred replied, his eyes scanning across the millions of stars above them. Arthur looked at him, taking in his strong profile once more. He looked back at his backpack and rummaged through it, pulling out a sharp knife. "Drop the knife."

"Huh?" Arthur asked, looking back at Alfred in confusion. He saw the American looking at him finally, his eyes full of fire for the first time in hours.

"Get off the ledge and drop the knife, because you're not a victim of a victim's life, and this ain't a room full of suicides. We're believers, I believe tonight we could leave this world, leave it all behind. We could steal this car if your folks don't mind; we could live forever if you've got the time…" Alfred said. "But… We have to finish this fight. Too much has been taken from us. Our families. Our homes. All because of some stupid apocalypse that never happened…"

"Maybe that's just it," Arthur said. "They said that the world as we knew it would end. I think it did. Then we got thrown into this. I guess this could be described as Armageddon."

Alfred took hold of Arthur's hand and smiled. "Everything will be fine in the end. We'll win the war because all of us who've seen the light salute the dead and lead the fight are standing side by side."

Arthur nodded. "I trust you, Alfred," he said.

"So you should," Alfred grinned. "So, tomorrow? We're heading out more?"

Arthur nodded. "Move onto the next town, find somewhere decent to crash without attracting the damn Scarecrow…"

"Something tells me they aren't going to leave us alone," Alfred said.

"We can but try…"

Alfred looked around before getting off of the car. "So we're sleeping in the car right?"

"Yeah, I want to be able to drive out of here quick if anything comes," Arthur replied. He got off of the car next and then got into the car with Alfred. "Hey, Alfred…"

"Yeah, Art?"

"2 things…" he said. "1... Earlier when you told me to run and save myself… did you mean it?"

Alfred stopped and looked at him for a moment. "I did," he said. "I fell, I didn't want you going down with me when you had a chance…"

Arthur smiled a little at him and went to kiss his cheek but stopped himself, this action leading him to his next point. "Uh, 2... W-would you ever consider… Um… Never mind…" he said, giving up and looking away from Alfred.

"Arthur," Alfred said, holding his face and making him look at him. "We could die at any moment. Believe me, when the time is right… I'll make love to you."

"That's a little cheesy," Arthur said, chuckling yet blushing. "But I wouldn't say no…"

"Good," Alfred smiled, leaning in and kissing Arthur softly on the lips. "Sweet dreams."

Arthur smiled and watched Alfred settle in his seat, keeping his eyes on Alfred's even after they shut. He concentrated on the American's breathing, watching his chest slowly rise and fall as he fell asleep. He closed his eyes too, falling asleep wondering how things were going to turn out.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: WOW! Long time no update! I am so sorry for the delay guys. Christmas was supposed to be my big update session but I kind of got social instead! Anyways, the updates should be more frequent because I'm hoping to have the story done before the 22**__**nd**__** of January as that is when I am aiming to start writing and posting the sequel to Bump In The Night. Also, some one shots should be uploaded soon. I've been working extra hard guys and I hope that you will continue to read and review.**_


	8. SCARECROW

_**Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W**_

Sitting on the sidelines was something that Peter had never been comfortable with doing. He could remember times when he was growing up with Arthur when the older boy had went off to play with his friends and left Peter to his own devices. Peter would always get bored and try to find his brother, try to hang around with the older boys by disguising himself in any form. He would always get caught, especially that one time that he had tried to pass himself off as Matthew and Arthur ripped the curl he'd made straight from his head.

Rubbing his head a little as he thought back to that memory, Peter sighed softly and looked around at the hustle and bustle of the base. Everyone was running around and talking, plans up on the walls and on large holographic monitors that Peter had thought had been banned just after BLI had taken over. He kept his eyes on the various dots that kept blipping in and out of sight, wondering what or who they could be representing. He could see some moving slowly and others moving quickly. Some disappeared completely as new blips happened on the screen.

It was all so confusing just sitting around and watching without a proper explanation. After their greetings had been made, James had pulled Scott aside away from Peter and started to explain what they had thought had happened to Arthur and Elizabeth. Peter watched as Scott's eyes hardened at the news of their mother's death, having not heard of that until that last moment. The eldest son hurried off into the base angrily, shouting commands here, there and anywhere trying to get the crew to work harder on their plans so that they could be deployed as soon as they could.

Francis and Matthew had been taken to areas of the base where their expertise and experience could be used to help formulate plans, the two older boys looking at Peter apologetically before they were dragged away leaving Peter all alone.

Wandering around for a little bit, Peter found himself walking through to a room full of monitors. Curious, Peter opened the door wider and wandered inside the smaller room to get a better look. All of the monitors were blank for a moment, but there were so many of them that Peter moved over and moved the mouse quickly to load the screens.

"Wow," he said, looking as different codes appeared on some screens, other's holding personal information of the crew members, whilst another held a news feed and a connection to the Killjoy's radio station and blog.

"What are you doing?"

Peter jumped and looked around nervously as a woman with glasses and red hair walked into the room. She looked kind and way too cool to be working for such a stuffy area, but Peter was nervous all the same.

"I… I um…"

"You're Peter, right?" she asked, sitting down in a seat in front of the monitors and looking up at him. "James' son?"

Peter blinked and nodded. "Y-yeah, I am…" he said. "How'd you know that?"

"I am the oracle of knowledge of course," she grinned. "But you can call me Emmy. Emmy Iero."

Peter smiled a little. "I'm sorry for walking in here without permission, Emmy," he said. "I was just curious…"

"Curiosity's no bad thing," Emmy smiled. "Besides, I can tell you're bored of just sitting around waiting for something to happen. I would be too if I were a 12 year old kid stuck on a military base."

Peter nodded and then took the seat she had just motioned to. "Yeah, no one seems to understand that I just… need something to do or someone to talk to about what's happened…"

Emmy nodded and smiled. "That, Peter, is why the awesome mystic powers above have drawn you to my domain," she grinned. "I just sit here in front of these monitors, so you are so very welcome to come talk to me."

"You remind me of Alfred a little," Peter chuckled sadly. "He was always talking like that."

"Alfred?" Emmy asked.

"Alfred Jones," Peter said. "Matthew's twin brother who always hung around with my brother." He paused and sighed a little. "He's one of the Killjoys. Um, Jet Star… Arthur was Kobra Kid and they died trying to save me…"

Emmy looked at Peter softly and then put her hand on his arm gently, smoothing his upper arm a little. "Well, if you think of it that way, they proved that they would die to protect you," Emmy said. "I know it probably doesn't help, but my parents were killed by the Exterminators because of my awesome hacking skills and if it hadn't been for Scott finding me in time I'd have died too. So, for you, your brother risked everything to save you." She stopped and thought for a moment. "How do you know he's dead?"

"Gilbert, uh, Dr D gave a message saying that they'd been ghosted on Route Guano…" Peter said. "Arthur had this tracker thing and it disappeared."

Emmy grinned, confusing Peter for a moment. "Dude, that doesn't mean he's dead though!"

"But…"

"The tracker's gone but that wasn't attached to him so just maybe it got broken!"

Peter looked at Emmy for a moment, before smiling a little. "That's all well and good but… that means we left them behind…"

Emmy was about to speak but was cut off before she could as an alert popped up on one of her monitors. "Oh crap," she said, typing quickly and loading up a visual on the alert. It was a news bulletin, one about a Scarecrow attack on a motel just off of Route Guano. "Oh my…" she said, loading up security footage of the corridors and outside the motel. Peter shifted his chair closer and watched as the foul creatures swooped in and out of the building, devouring anyone in the path.

"Wait…" he said, standing up and leaning closer to the monitor. "Rewind it a bit…"

Emmy looked at Peter for a moment before doing as he'd asked. "What's the matter?"

"Pause it… now."

Understanding that she'd get an explanation at some point, Emmy paused the video footage and looked at the monitor. "What is it?"

Peter looked at the footage closely and then pointed to an area of the screen. He could see two teenage boys running from the motel. "Arthur… Alfred…"

Emmy blinked and looked closely at the monitor, zooming into the footage and rendering it so it could seen closely. "Is that them?"

Peter nodded quickly. "Yeah!" he said, grinning brightly. He looked at the two older boys happily, knowing now that they were alive if they had ran away from the motel. "That's them!"

Emmy smiled. "I told you they'd be alive," she said, quickly typing and loading up the bases radio system. "Captain Kirkland, Deputy Kirkland, you and your two guests may want to come up and see this bulletin."

A crackling sound happened through the speakers as a message came back. "What is it, Emmy?" James asked. "We're busy."

"You're going to want to see this, sir," Emmy smiled. "I'm serious."

Peter thought he could hear a sigh on the other end of the line before it went silent. He assumed it was because they were all heading for this room, and he just hoped that he wouldn't get shouted at by his father for coming into a restricted area. Emmy and he looked around when the door opened, Peter shrinking a little into his seat as James looked at him. Scott, Francis and Matthew were behind him each of them looking confused. James looked torn between shouting at Peter and finding out what was going on so sighed silently and looked at Emmy.

"What is it, Emmy?" he asked, sounding rather impatient with the young woman. Peter frowned, not liking the attitude his father had seemed to develop since he had found them on the highway.

"This, sir," Emmy replied, seeming to take the tone in her stride. She motioned to the monitor, smiling as the boys gasped slightly and moved in closer to get a better look.

"Alfred!" Matthew grinned.

"Arthur…" Scott said in disbelief.

"They're alive?" Francis asked.

"These pictures are recent," Emmy smiled. "An attack on a motel off Route Guano by Scarecrow, but from the looks of it they got away."

"Route Guano," Matthew said.

"Zey are 'eading for us!" Francis grinned. "Zey know where to go! Zey'll find us!"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Arthur's back ached as he woke in the next morning, squinting his eyes open and looking around at the desert outside of the dusty care window. He turned his head to the side and smiled as he saw Alfred sleeping soundly in the driver's seat, chuckling quietly as Alfred smiled softly in his feet.

"Love, wake up," he said softly, smoothing his cheek. Alfred stirred after a moment, opening his eyes and looking at Arthur in confusion for a moment. "What's the matter, Love?"

"Arthur?" he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes after a moment.

"Yeah, it's me, Alfred," Arthur said, starting to get a little worried. He was a little surprised when Alfred held his face gently and pulled him into a sweet kiss, his eyes slipping closed as he kissed him back.

"You're so beautiful," Alfred said, as he pulled away. "Never forget that okay."

"I won't forget…" Arthur said, blushing, worried and confused. "What's the matter though, Alfred? What's brought all this on?"

Alfred sniffed and sat back in his seat, looking up at the car's ceiling. "I had nightmare…" he explained. "You were really hurt… and I was dead… and I couldn't help you because of it… The Scarecrow…"

"Shhhhh," Arthur hushed softly, putting his hand on Alfred's cheek. "Everything's going to be okay."

Alfred nodded. "I know," he said. "I know… I can't help it though…"

"I feel the same," Arthur said softly. "Every minute I don't know where you are, I get this feeling in my chest… I don't ever want anything bad to happen to you…"

"How's about we get going then?" Alfred smiled softly, starting the car. "We get to the nearest stop, change the car and then carry on our way. We can try and get to the base then help the fight again."

Arthur nodded. "Let's do that."

Alfred smiled and put his foot down, turning the steering wheel and driving them back onto the main road. Arthur looked out of the window as they drove in the early morning sunlight, squinting as rays hit his eyes but enjoying the views nonetheless. He smiled softly as he heard Alfred whistling a little tune as he drove, feeling freer and happier than he had for a while. It almost seemed as though they were on a simple road trip; no creatures attacking them, no worries, no corrupt businesses monopolising the world. Just them. Everything seemed perfect for a time, Arthur getting a surprised as he spotted the rest stop.

"How long have we been driving?" Arthur asked, looking at Alfred. The American looked at the clock in the car quickly and then thought as he drove.

"Um, 3 hours?" he estimated.

Arthur nodded and smiled. "That's amazing," he chuckled. "How quickly this has seemed to have gone."

"Yeah," Alfred agreed. "I didn't think it had been this long." He pulled up out of sight of the toilets, looking around with Arthur as they got out of the car for any sign of people coming back to their cars. Quickly grabbing their belongings and running, Alfred managed to get the nearest car open and hotwired it, checking inside for the amount of fuel it had left. "Full tank," he grinned, motioning for Arthur to get into the passengers side. Arthur did so, grinning brightly as Alfred slammed his door shut and pulled them out onto the main road once more.

"We're making good time," Arthur smiled. "We could get to the base in no time!"

Alfred laughed and nodded, turning the radio up on the car and listening to music as they drove through the desert. Arthur laughed too, everything seeming so very perfect at that moment.

Until something hit the driver's side of their car.

Both boys shouted out in shock, holding on for dear life as the car did a barrel roll down into a ditch next to the road. Glass smashed and dust flew up violently, Alfred and Arthur shouting and coughing as they got thrown about. Arthur's head slammed against the headrest of his seat, stunning him for a moment as the car finally came to a stop. The music had stopped playing and everything was deadly silent.

Arthur coughed and tried to make out which way was up. Seeing that there was no longer a windscreen, he unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out. Rolling slightly and falling hard onto the sand, Arthur coughed more and looked at the wreckage of their car.

"Alfred?" he asked, suddenly realising that the American was missing. He looked around the car, finally finding the side that Alfred was on. He was unconscious, his head bleeding from a slight cut on his temple where he had most likely hit it against the steering wheel. "Alfred!" Arthur cried, quickly and carefully pulling the American from the car. He couldn't move him further than just behind it, waiting for him to wake up. But then he heard a noise. A terrible noise that was becoming far too familiar to him.

Peaking over the car, Arthur saw a lone Scarecrow floating down towards them. It's soulless eyes were locked on Arthur, and the Brit panicked. He couldn't leave Alfred but the Scarecrow was coming for them both… He kept his eyes on the creature despite hearing Alfred groan on the floor, reaching his hand down for his backpack. He quickly pulled it from the car, ducking down against Alfred as the Scarecrow swooped at him and screeched. Arthur shouted as it's clawed hand scratched his back as it flew past, looking into his backpack on reflex as his head ducked down. Inside, he saw the strange algae he and Alfred had found in the cove. Thinking quickly again, he picked a bit off and threw it at the Scarecrow, pressing himself down against Alfred as it exploded into a cloud of dust which was soon blown away into the atmosphere.

Arthur was shaking as he gripped Alfred's shirt in fear, his face pressed to Alfred's chest. He started to cry, everything overwhelming him for a moment. He had no idea why the algae hadn't exploded during the crash, but he was grateful that it had worked when he needed it to.

Now all he needed was for Alfred to wake up.

"Please…" he sobbed, gripping his shirt tighter. "Please…" He gasped a little as he felt a hand on the back of his head, looking up and seeing Alfred looking at him with a worried expression.

"Arthur…" he said. "Why are you crying?"

"Alfred," Arthur said, helping the other sit up before wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him close.

Surprised, Alfred hugged him back tightly, looking over his shoulder at the upturned car. "What hit us?"

"A S-scarecrow," Arthur said, trying to stop his tears.

"What?" Alfred said, pulling back quickly and looking at Arthur. "Why aren't we dead? Where is it?"

"I killed it," Arthur said, looking into Alfred's eyes. "The algae…"

Alfred blinked, having forgotten about that special little plant. "Wow…"

Arthur sniffed and ripped a bit of his shirt away, licked it a little before dabbing at Alfred's head. The American made a little noise and a wince, but Arthur continued as he was. He felt Alfred's hand wrap around his wrist and gently pull his hand away, so looked back down at the American's eyes. Alfred's sky blue held his Earth green with a force that he couldn't quite explain. Everything seemed to slow down as the force whispered things to him; they were both alive, they'd survived again, but would that last? How many more close calls would they have until they were finally torn from each other?

He didn't want that to happen. He didn't want Alfred to be plucked away from him without warning. He knew it could happen at any moment and he also knew one fact: he wanted Alfred.

Without another thought, the pair started to kiss each other, desperately craving the one thing they were scared they'd both lose in an instant; each other.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Hello! A sort-of-cliffhanger here! You guys can sort of guess what is going to happen next chapter right? SMUT. I am very determined to get this story finished before or on Sunday. Either way, Bump In The Night's sequel is being written and posted on Sunday. Uh, what else? Oh! My made up lovely lady Emmy! She is sort of based on the character of Garcia from Criminal Minds, but I also wanted to keep the MCR thing going so gave her Frank's last name! No relation though before any fans ask for MCR to actually show up… :/ Uh… Let's see… There are about 3 chapters left. "Vampire Money" is being decided as a chapter soon because it confuses me slightly but it'll all become clear soon.**_


	9. Summertime

_**Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Summertime**_

Shielded from the sand that was flying around in the breeze, Arthur held onto Alfred as the American's mouth started to work effortlessly against his neck. He gasped and moaned softly, arching his neck to give Alfred a better access to his pale skin.

Alfred worked his mouth against the pulse point on Arthur's neck, relishing in every little noise from him and the steady increase of the British boy's pulse. He dragged his teeth along that area on Arthur's neck, working his way up until he reached the area behind his ear. He was surprised but delighted as Arthur moaned louder, biting that spot as a test.

"Alfred~!" the smaller boy moaned breathlessly, gripping hold of the taller boy's shirt for support. He was blushing, his breaths coming out in sharp disjointed puffs; he had never felt this way before, so truly aroused by someone. The feelings from being touched behind his ear of all places was creating a feeling within him that he had never known before.

Alfred chuckled huskily by Arthur's ear, enjoying the shudder that ran through the smaller boy's body. Opening Arthur's jacket and pulling it off, Alfred ran his hands down his torso and pulled the British boy's shirt off. He smiled at the adorable blush growing on Arthur's face, taking off his own jacket and laying it on the floor behind the smaller boy.

"Lay back," he commanded, a little surprised when Arthur laid back against the dry, dusty leather. He looked so vulnerable in that moment, tear tracks still on his face from crying not long ago. Alfred lent down and started to kiss over his face, allowing Arthur to start to pull his shirt off. He pulled back for a moment, stretching as he took off his shirt. He was aware of Arthur staring at the muscles on his torso, closing his eyes slightly as he felt the Brit's smaller hands running over his tanned skin. Arthur's mouth soon joined his hands in exploring Alfred's torso, letting his tongue roam over Alfred nipple and making the taller boy moan. His hand traced over every individual muscle he could find, letting his fingers trail each little dip, curve and line that was available to him. He ran his teeth lightly over Alfred's nipple, his hands finally reaching Alfred's trousers. He unbuttoned them and pulled the zip down, feeling Alfred do the same to him.

"Alfred," he said, pulling away from his chest for a moment to look up at him. "I love you."

Alfred smiled softly and kissed his nose, shifting to pull off his own trousers. "I love you too, Arthur."

Arthur smiled and then shifted out of his own trousers, looking down at their boxers and gulping slightly. He got memories from the other night; the hot touches, the kisses, everything going white simply from rubbing against each other. That night, they may have slept naked together but they hadn't seen each other naked. A blush started to form on his face again as he imagined what Alfred could look like, feeling his own member twitch at the images that were passing through his mind.

He looked up at Alfred, noticing his eye line was on their boxers too, and realised that the American was most likely having the same thoughts as he was. He suddenly started to think of other things too, like condoms and lube. What were they going to use? How was this going to work?

"Arthur."

The British boy looked up when he heard his name, realising that his slight mental distress had shown on his face. "Yeah?"

"Everything's going to work out fine," Alfred smiled.

"Condoms…" Arthur muttered.

"We're both clean," Alfred said.

"L-lube…"

"Saliva," Alfred said.

Arthur looked up at him before nodding. Alfred smiled and kissed him softly, letting Arthur wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him back. He trailed his tongue along Arthur's bottom lip, letting it slip into the British boy's mouth as he gasped and opened his mouth. He worked his tongue against the inside of Arthur's mouth, flicking it against the older boy's tongue and swallowing every moan that elicited from him.

Arthur could feel Alfred's large calloused hands running over his torso, his eyes closing contently as he continued to kiss the American back. He twitched a little as he felt Alfred's hand trail over the bulge in his boxers, moaning as that hand palmed him through the thin blue fabric.

Arthur's moans were going straight to Alfred's groin, the American humming a little as he palmed the smaller boy. He had never done anything like this with anyone else. Sure there had been pretty girls that had flirted with him at school, and the occasional guy would take an interest in him, but Alfred had never pursued any of his feelings. Not until Arthur. He had known the older boy all of his life, he had been such a fixture that it almost seemed crazy thinking of a world without him. For the first time, Alfred felt something was natural in this world. They may have been guys, but all of what Alfred was feeling for Arthur, everything he wanted to do, seemed so natural and right.

Forgetting all of his prior nerves, he reached down and pulled off his own boxers before moving to remove Arthur's too. He knew that Arthur was staring at him again, but this time he really didn't mind.

Arthur looked at Alfred's member, staring a little at the length of it. He was larger than him by a good inch or two, the head throbbing and dripping with precum. Curiosity took over for a moment, shifting to sit up a little so that he could lean down and lick at the head of Alfred's member. He heard the other gasp and moan, so continued. The taste was new to him, it was a little bitter sweet but nothing that he couldn't handle. He took Alfred into his mouth completely, bobbing his head as he pressed his tongue to him. He made sure to get him all slicked up, pulling back with an odd popping noise.

Pushing Arthur back down again, Alfred pulled his boxers off finally; making sure to take a good look at Arthur's member as he had done to him. He looked back up at Arthur's blushing face and smiled softly.

"We're really going to do this," Arthur said, almost sounding as though he was trying to reassure himself.

"We are," Alfred said, the same tone in his voice. He took a moment to readjust himself before putting his fingers by Arthur's mouth. Realising what was happening, Arthur took the fingers into his mouth and started to suck on them, licking all over to get them properly slicked up. He whined a little at the loss as Alfred pulled them away, but soon quietened as Alfred moved between his legs; parting them gently before pressing his first finger inside Arthur's entrance.

Arthur gasped and closed his eyes, unused to Alfred's finger inside of him. He had done this to himself before and jerked off, but nothing could describe how Alfred's finger felt. He could feel it probing inside him, moving in and out before a second was pushed in too. He moaned as he the other began to scissor him, relaxing at the sensation that were rocketing through him. Soon a third finger was added and Alfred thrust them in and out of Arthur, probing around to try and find a special bundle of nerves.

"AH!"

Alfred grinned as he heard Arthur cry out and arch his back, continuing to aim at that area and make Arthur writhe under his touch.

"A-Alfred!" Arthur moaned. "P-please! I n-need you!"

Alfred nodded and pulled his fingers out of Arthur, chuckling softly as he whined despite his first request. He aligned himself to the smaller boy's entrance and waited for him to nod before slowly entering. Arthur gasped and moaned, shutting his eyes tighter as he virgin entrance was stretched way past it's boundaries. He tried to relax so that Alfred could get all the way in, gripping hold of his shoulders to make sure it wasn't just a really vivid dream.

Once Alfred was in to the hilt, he paused, breathing deeply as he waited for Arthur to nod that he could move. When he was given the signal, he pulled out almost all the way and thrust back into him. Arthur moaned loudly, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck and moving with him. Everything was so new but so familiar it started to confuse them, but they could think of nothing but what they were feeling in that moment. With every thrust, they were melding together; slowly becoming one with each other.

They didn't know how long they had remained like that, but soon Alfred could feel himself speeding up; a coiling feeling building up in his abdomen. Arthur was panting and making such wanton noises that he was surprised he hadn't finished yet, but as soon as Alfred hand wrapped around his member and pumped out of time with his thrusts, Arthur knew that he was end was coming quickly. At the same moment, all motions stopped as their breaths hitched and they came at the same time.

Alfred panted and waited a moment before pulling out of Arthur and laying beside him, wrapping his arms around him as the Brit lent against his chest.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE THEM OUT THERE!"

James sighed and rubbed his temples as Peter shouted at him. After seeing the footage, he had dragged Peter from the tech area and forced him to what would now be his bedroom. "We have no other choice," he said. "We have no plan and they seem to know what they're doing."

Peter glared at his father and walked up to him, looking him square in the face. "YOU'RE ABANDONING HIM AGAIN!"

James looked at Peter for a moment before walking away and shutting the door behind him. He locked the door so that Peter wouldn't wander around anymore before walking back up to the top deck of the base to continue with their plans.

Peter flinched at the harsh sound of the metal door shutting and getting locked, sitting on the floor in the middle of the room and putting his head in his hands. He wanted everything to go back to how it had been; him, Arthur and Elizabeth together at home. Everything was cold and metallic here. Nothing that he wanted.

Sniffing slightly, Peter got up and looked out of the porthole. He could see the ocean, watching the ripples of the water around areas of the base. The sun was shining so brightly up in the sky, the water reflecting it and sparkling like a million diamonds had been thrown into the sea.

Summertime.

Peter knew that now he was stuck on this base for God knows how long it would be a very rare occasion that he would get to enjoy summertime again.

"Come and get me, Arthur…" he sighed. "Help me…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Alfred smiled at Arthur softly, holding his hand out to him. Arthur chuckled and put his backpack on before taking Alfred's hand, the pair walking up onto the main road together.

"We need to get to the next gas station quick," Alfred said, looking around as they started to walk away from the wreck of their car. "Scarecrow may be a terror during the day but they're worse at night…"

Arthur nodded and walked with him quickly. "It's one station and then the docks, so we've got to pray we get bloody lucky with a car."

Alfred grinned at Arthur and squeezed his hand. "Everything will turn out okay," he said. "I know it will."

"Ha," Arthur chuckled, smiling a little. "Your optimism is inspiring, Love. We should run away more often."

"Until we find our way, in the dark and out of harm, you can run away with me anytime you want," Alfred smiled, kissing Arthur cheek.

Arthur smiled up at Alfred brightly, running along the side of the road with him and knowing that every word Alfred said he meant.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Oh guys! Glorious smut for you all! Oh, and poor Peter… Stuck on the base and locked away again. Will Arthur get to him? Ahhh, and next chapter! The penultimate chapter! DESTROYA! CAN YOU GUYS TELL THAT SOME BADASS STUFF IS GOING TO HAPPEN? Anyways, keep on reviewing and stuff and looky out for the next chapter tomorrow I hope! **_


	10. Destroya

_**Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Destroya**_

As they arrived at the next gas station, the pair were surprised by how very quiet the area was. This area was normally a hub of activity; people driving in and out, going into the diner across the street. But the sight before them was sad and derelict, almost as though the desert was devouring the two buildings.

They walked closer to the scene, scanning over everything for any sign of life.

"This isn't right," Alfred said, looking around and brushing some dust off of an abandoned car. "Everything looks so dead…"

"That what this world has done," Arthur said simply, looking around at the area too before trying to open the car door. It opened with a little effort, seeming to have decayed almost. He didn't understand how it was possible, but he looked inside and tried to hotwire it; only to get pushed aside slightly as Alfred tried to do it instead.

"Nothing…" he sighed, standing upright and looking around once more. In the distance, beside the gas station there was an old, beaten vending machine. "I don't think we can get anymore supplies from that thing…"

"I wouldn't trust the sustenance of anything coming out of that old thing anyway," Arthur said. "The clean ones, sure; you can tell that someone has been maintaining it. But not this heaping great pile of shit."

Alfred turned his attention back to Arthur and then walked away from the car back onto the main road. "The docks are at least an hours walk away from here," he said. "If we walk quickly then we should be able to make it before it gets dark."

Arthur nodded his agreement, walking over to the American and following his lead as they headed in the direction of the old docks. Every nerve in his body was standing on edge as they walked along the hot streets. It was far too quiet for such a place; everywhere normally very noisy and full of life. He kept close to Alfred, shifting his backpack slightly and making sure he had easy access to the laser on his belt.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Peter looked around his room from his spot on the centre of the bed, his legs crossed and his eyes focusing on every little detail. He had lost count of how many hours he had been stuck in there now, pretty sure that his father had forgotten him again. The only noises he could hear were the creaking of the metal on the base and the hushed sound of the waves below them.

He sighed softly to himself, rummaging through the pockets of his jacket until he found a very worn, crumpled piece of paper. He pulled it from his pocket and flattened it out, looking at the faded image.

It was of their family. In a time before the world was one nation, when everyone had free will and big brother wasn't watching. They were all in the image; James, Elizabeth, Scott, Arthur and himself. He was only small, smiling brightly and hugging against his mother who was smiling at her husband as he held her. James was grinning happily and freely, not a single line of stress on his face. Even Arthur and Scott were smiling, though they were messing around with Scott trying to make Arthur even smaller than he already was.

Everything in the image seemed so perfect. So natural. It showed how truly in the dark everyone was at that time, how very little they were aware of BLI forming in the background.

He put the picture away as he heard a different noise, one that sounded like footsteps coming towards his door. He watched nervously, listening to the tumblers click and strain once more. Shifting back up to his pillows, Peter watched as the door opened; sighing in relief as he saw Scott's red hair.

"Peter?" asked Scott, looking around the room and smiling as he saw his brother on the bed. "Can I come in?"

"I don't see why not…" Peter muttered, watching as Scott moved into the room and sat on his bed. Scott looked at Peter carefully, running his hand through his red hair before sighing and gripping the boy's shoulder.

"Dad didn't mean to lock you in here, you know," he said, getting a sceptical look from Peter. "Seriously, he was only trying to protect you."

"I don't want to stay on this base, Scott," Peter said, standing up and moving away from his older brother. "I hate it here. I want to go home. I want to find Arthur!"

"I know, Peter," Scott said, smirking slightly before standing and putting his hands on both of the boy's shoulders and turning him to face him. "That's why, when we go to the docks again, you're coming with me."

Peter looked up at Scott in surprise, trying to find a lie on his face. "Really? Does Dad know."

"No, he doesn't," Scott said. "We're going to find Arthur even if he thinks it's stupid."

Peter grinned but then looked up in surprise as a red light started to flash and a siren sounded. He looked to Scott who had suddenly tensed and tried to get an answer.

"Scott! What's happening?"

"Come with me!" Scott said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the bedroom. Peter, though nervous, ran after Scott; the pair soon making their way up to the top deck and the control booth. Peter looked around at all the panicked people running around to monitors and stations, trying to find out what was happening. Scott kept his hold on Peter, walking up to the main monitor and typing in key pass and looking at the warning alert; it was security footage from the dockyard, and it was the worst they could get…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The dockyard was far too quiet for Arthur's liking, hardly anyone walking around the wooden planks or tending to the boats in the marina. He glanced at Alfred, watching as the American tensed his hand around the handle of his gun, ready to pull it from his belt if he should need it.

Taking a few more steps into the area, Arthur kept close to a building; pressing his back to it and walking down towards the boats. He could hear talking, so motioned to Alfred to keep as quiet as possible. Alfred nodded, sticking close to Arthur as the British boy looked around the corner and back at him quickly.

"Alfred, we are so fucked…" he said.

"Huh?"

"Kronos…"

"What…?" Alfred said, his face dropping in fear. He looked round the corner a little, his eyes widening.

Kronos was stood on the dock, walking around as though he hadn't even been shot in the leg. Sakura was stood with him holding a clipboard, a light smirk on her face as she talked to a boat keeper.

"They're trying to get to the base," Arthur said, looking at Alfred in a slight panic. "Peter…"

Alfred's eyes widened more. "Mattie…"

"We have to stop them," Arthur said. "No matter the cost…"

"Arthur…"

"It's me or Peter," Arthur said. "If I die saving him, then I know I've done what I needed to do…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Peter stared at the monitor, shaking a little as he looked at Kronos and Sakura intimidating and killing boat owners who refused to take the to the base. He looked up at Scott, watching the older boy's eyes harden and glare at the pair on the monitor.

"Scott! Peter!"

Both boys flinched and looked around at the harsh voice, looking at James as he climbed up to the main area and walked towards them. He looked angry and worried at the same time.

"How dare you disobey me," he said, grabbing Scott by his shirt and shoving him away to look at the monitor. Peter's eyes widened and he ran out of the way to stand with Scott.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"He's done worse," Scott muttered, rubbing his sore chest. Peter looked up at him then at James as he turned around and started shouting orders.

"GET TO THE STATIONS. NOW. BE PREPARED. THEY'RE GOING TO TRY AND INFULTRATE AND IF THEY HAVE THE SCARECROW WE ARE FUCKED." He barged past Peter and Scott, the smaller boy hiding a bit behind the older in slight fear. He didn't like this fort. Not one bit.

"Peter… Look…"

Looking at Scott for a moment, Peter turned his attention to the monitor. At the angle of the security cameras, he could see the front of the docks, and a side path back to the entrance. Leaning on a building, watching Kronos and Sakura…

"Arthur… Alfred…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Arthur gave Alfred a quick kiss, looking up at him before kneeling down and opening his backpack. He rummaged through it carefully, smiling as he pulled out the small container that held their explosive algae.

"You realise the only way this will work is if I make myself known to them," he said, looking up at Alfred.

"I know…" he said sadly. "But what if the Scarecrow come…?"

"Then we'll use the rest to kill them," Arthur said, giving Alfred half of the algae. He kissed him again as he stood up, taking a deep breath before stepping out from his hiding place. "Kronos."

Looking around quickly, the man sneered at the sight of the Killjoy. Sakura took a few steps backward, looking at the dock-people as they ran for cover.

"Kobra Kid," Kronos said, taking a step forward. "I heard that you had died."

"It'll take more than Scarecrow to kill me," Arthur said, waiting for the right opportunity to strike. He needed Kronos to get close enough so that even if the algae didn't hit him, the explosion would.

"I'll take that into consideration when I slaughter you," Kronos said, keeping his eyes trained on the boy in the green jacket. He couldn't understand how one boy could cause him so much trouble. "Tell me, how are you such a pest?"

"You can't kill an idea," Arthur smirked. "And we've sent that idea across the globe. The Killjoy's aren't the only ones fighting. You're going to fall."

"You forget I own the world," Kronos sneered.

"All it takes is one person to spread a message. The world is fighting back."

Kronos took a few more steps forward before stopping and looking at Arthur up and down, assessing him. "You are no threat," he said. "You have no weapons. He does though."

Before Arthur could even blink, Kronos pulled a gun from his belt and pointed it to the side. He pulled the trigger, shooting the laser.

Alfred shouted out in surprise as he hit the floor, clutching the wound on his side as he started to bleed.

"ALFRED!" Arthur shouted, glaring at Kronos who smirked darkly.

"Let me go to the base or lose your friend," he said, keeping the gun pointed at Alfred. Arthur looked at Alfred, watching as he panted and groaned from the pain before turning back to Kronos.

"Go to hell," he said, pulling the algae out.

"What are you going to do? Give me grass stain?"

"No," Arthur said, throwing the algae at Kronos' feet and running. He flew forwards as he heard and felt the heat from the explosion, crashing to the ground and rolling along the wood until he stopped near Alfred.

Alfred watched as Kronos burned, soon turning his attention to Arthur and shifting to his side. He shook his shoulder slightly, smiling a bit as Arthur looked up and shifted to hug him.

"Alfred…" he said. "Are you okay?"

"It's a graze," Alfred said. "I'll live…"

"I can help if you want…"

Both boys jumped and looked around as they spotted Sakura stood by them. She was shaking and looking at the ground.

"Why would you help us?" Arthur asked.

"Because you got rid of Kronos…" she replied. "I can find my brother's again now…"

"You're Kiku's twin…" Alfred said, sitting up more. Sakura looked at him.

"You've met my brother?"

"Yeah. They helped us in Planetary Drive."

Arthur helped Alfred to his feet, making sure to put pressure on his wound to stunt the bleeding. "They went east. You can go find them. We don't need your help…"

Sakura sighed and head off in the direction Arthur had said, glancing back at them for a moment before looking at Kronos' burning corpse. "Sayōnara, yarō…" she muttered before walking away.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Scott watched on the monitor, not taking his eyes away from Kronos.

Arthur had done it.

He had finally defeated one of the most undefeatable men in the world. He looked around for James, shouting out for him.

"What?" James asked, running over to him.

"Arthur…" Scott said. "Arthur killed Kronos…"

"What?" James exclaimed, looking at the monitor and watching his son help his injured friend over to the boats. He could see them struggling, Arthur seeming to limp slightly. "GET THE BOATS READY, WE'RE HEADING BACK TO THE MAINLAND!"

"Me too," Peter said determinedly. "I'm not leaving him again."

James looked at him for a moment before smiling. "You too."

_**Notes:**_

_**Shit… It's nearly been a month since I last updated this… Sorry guys. I hope this has made up for it! Kronos is dead but Alfred's been shot! Will they get to them in time? Look out for the next chapter soon! I promise it won't be a month this time because the next chapter is the end!**_


	11. The Kids From Yesterday

_**Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**The Kids From Yesterday**_

Blood was pouring from Alfred's wound quicker than they had expected it to, and it was starting to cause Arthur more worry than he would ever admit he could handle. It was starting to seep its way through his shirt, so Arthur sat him back against the wall of the nearest boathouse and carefully pulled his shirt up over his head to inspect the damage.

The laser had burnt partially into Alfred's side, blood dripping down from the exposed muscles. Arthur watched as sweat started to form on Alfred's ski, panic setting in slightly as he watched his breathing become shaky and labored. He rest his hands lightly on the American's cheeks, smoothing his thumbs over his cheekbones gently.

"Alfred," he said quietly, looking into the cool blue pools as Alfred opened his eyes. "Love, please stay awake… I'm getting help… You're going to be okay…"

"I-I'm trying… Arthur…" Alfred said, swallowing thickly as the air caught in his throat. "I… I k-know… I'll be fine… I'm with you…"

Arthur smiled a little and kissed the American softly on the lips, resting his forehead against the taller boy's. He grimaced at the sweat, ignoring it as he heard Alfred chuckle softly at his reaction.

"I will be back in a second," the British boy said, kissing him once more before getting to his feet and looking around. Apart from the burnt corpse still lightly smoldering nearby, nothing about the dockyard seemed out of the ordinary. The wood was damp, the boats were rocking and the lights were off and broken.

Shaking his head, Arthur quickly went back to Alfred's side and looked at him. The American's eyes were drooping slightly, so he held his face and smoothed his cheek to wake him up again.

"Al," he said, gulping slightly. "Alfred, please stay awake…"

The American looked up at him and nodded slowly. "M'sorry, Art…" he said, his voice breaking slightly.

"Don't be stupid," Arthur said, kissing his forehead. "Here…" He knelt back slightly and took his jacket up, screwing it up slightly and pressing it to Alfred's wound. "Hold that there and keep pressure on it."

Nodding again, Alfred held the jacket to his wound; trying to stunt the bleeding. He winced slightly as it was still really sore, but knew that it would be worth it. Arthur watched him for a moment longer before kissing him and getting to his feet. Moving away from him, he looked around once more and tried to find any way to communicate with the base.

He couldn't see anything though, mentally smacking himself for thinking that the area would magically change to help them in the last ten minutes. He sighed and looked up; blinking slightly as he finally spotted something.

A CCTV camera was positioned on one of the polls along the docks, pointing down at the pair. Arthur looked at it closely and spotted a symbol on it, his eyes widening as he realized.

"Help!" he cried out, waving at the camera. "Help!"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Peter watched as the teams prepared the boat for the trip back to the mainland, listening to all the shouted orders and screaming voices. He could see a whole variety of people gathering items and looking at maps, plotting out co-ordinates and packing things away.

He looked around when he finally saw Francis and Matthew returning to the main area once more, frantic looks on their faces as they hurried over to him.

"Peter," Matthew said, walking up to him. "Is it true? Are they alive?"

Peter nodded happily and smiled. "Yeah, barely, but yes!" he exclaimed. Matthew looked utterly relived, grinning broadly as he looked at Francis. The French boy was stood a little bit away, his arms folded and a smile on his face.

"Zat is fantastic news," he said, glancing at the monitor behind Peter. "Hold on… What's going on…?"

Peter and Matthew blinked and looked around, their eyes landing on the monitor. Matthew walked over and changed the angling of the camera, now looking directly at his brother and Arthur.

Alfred was on the floor, leaning against a boathouse. He looked terrible, his face sweating and his chest heaving. Matthew scanned over the image, taking in the blood on his brother's side.

"Peter… Did you see what happened?" he asked, glancing at the younger boy.

"They killed Kronos," Peter said, looking up at Matthew. "But he shot Alfred first…"

Matthew's face blanched slightly; he had lost his brother once that week, he wasn't going to lose him again. Frowning, he walked away from the monitor and over to the loading area for the boat; looking around for Scott or James.

"Matt," Francis said, following after him. "Matt, he has Arthur with him, he'll be fine…"

"I'm not losing him again!" Matthew snapped, rounding on Francis. "I wasn't there the last time and if he… I need to see him."

Francis blinked but nodded, looking round as Scott walked over to them. They both looked at the red haired man, spotting the stress on his face and the medical kit in his hands.

"You coming?" he asked, looking at the two blondes before him. "Pete!"

"Yeah, I want my brother," Matthew said, shifting slightly as Peter hurried over to stand with Scott.

"Are we going?" Peter asked, looking up at Scott.

"Yeah," Scott replied. "The sooner the better."

"Get on the boat!" came James' voice, the man stood by the loading entrance and bellowing to the crew. Matthew needed no other order, running towards the entrance and onto the gang plank.

Francis followed after him with Scott and Peter, silently praying that the pair on the dock would be alright until they got there.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Arthur had managed to scream his voice hoarse, finally flopping beside Alfred. It was getting darker now, the sun slowly starting to set on the horizon. It would have been a beautiful moment had the situation not been so dire. Arthur couldn't help but look at all the pinks and reds that were starting to stain the blue sky, taking in a deep breath to calm himself as he turned back to Alfred.

However, Alfred's eyes weren't open.

Panicking, Arthur ran over to the American and dropped down to his knees beside him. He put his hands on his face and tapped his cheeks slightly.

"Alfred?" he asked, getting no response. Tearing up, Arthur continued to tap his cheek; increasing the pressure to try and wake him up again. "Alfred, please wake up!"

Alfred's eyes twitched slightly, his lids opening a small fraction. "Ar…" he said, but his voice cut off. He shook slightly, his eyes closing once more as he slumped against Arthur. The British boy's eyes widened, the tears slipping as he held onto Alfred and sobbed.

"A-Al!" he cried, clinging to the taller boy. "Please… Please wake up, love. You have to wake up… You can't leave me here all alone…" He smoothed his hands over his cheeks and swallowed. "Come on, Alfred… You always get up again… Always… I remember all the times when I came to your house and had to get you out of bed… All the times I've poured water over you and you ended up chasing me into your back garden. I still remember when you tackled me into your pool. I swear I was about to drown, but you pulled me out again…

"Please don't leave me alone out here, Alfred… There are still Scarecrow around and I need you… Not just for that… You've become my rock, Alfred… I don't know if I could have gone through any of this without you… You kept me sane and calm when my mother died… I didn't know what they did with her, but you kept me focused and calm… I need you here now, Alfred… I've known you for what seems like forever, and I know that I've loved you for quite a part of it… What we did the other night… I want to do that with you for a long time… Our own version of forever…" He stopped and kissed Alfred's forehead. "Please wake up, Love…"

"ARTHUR!"

Jumping, Arthur looked around and up at the large boat that had started to moor in the docks. Peter was waving at him frantically from the bow of the boat, his expression worried even from that large distance away. Arthur didn't move away from Alfred though; he simply couldn't.

Watching carefully as the crew started to come ashore, Arthur stood slowly as he saw Scott, Peter, Matthew and Francis. Matthew looked at him and then his brother, running over and dropping to his knees beside him. Arthur could feel Scott's hands on his shoulders, pulling him away. Peter hugged Arthur's waist, the older boy holding him close whilst watching Scott move Matthew away from Alfred to allow medics to take him into the boat house. Matthew tried to follow, struggling slightly with tears streaming down his face as Francis kept hold of him to take him away. With a stern expression on his face, James followed the medics into the boathouse; wanting to make sure that Alfred was treated properly.

Scott turned his attention back to Arthur once the boathouse door was shut, watching his younger brother stare at the door. He looked much older and forlorn than he remembered him to be, but he understood the reasons why. Arthur's hair was covered in dust, his skin dirty like his clothes. He was bloodstained and battered, but it was his eyes that struck him the most. They looked so numbed and defeated, so sad and tired. Scott knew that Arthur had gone through more than any other 17 year old should have done so moved over to him and put his arm around his shoulders.

As Peter moved to stand with Matthew and Francis for a bit, Arthur turned and held onto Scott, pressing his face against him and finally breaking down completely. The taller boy held onto his younger brother, feeling his entire frame shake as he sobbed uncontrollably against him.

"Arthur…" he said quietly. "He'll be okay, I promise. They're trained."

"I c-c-can't l-lose h-him…" Arthur sobbed.

"You won't, I promise," Scott said. "Come on, come sit down here and calm down."

Arthur nodded and sat down on the ground with Scott, putting his arm around Peter when the boy sat beside him. He smiled a little, getting sandwiched between his brothers who grinned and squished him more in an attempt to cheer him up. All three Kirkland's looked up as Francis and Matthew joined them on the floor, noticing the radio in Francis' hand.

"I think it's time ze Killjoys got in contact again," he said, smiling a little. "Gilbert needs alerting right?"

Arthur nodded his agreement. "Let's do it."

Matthew took the radio from Francis and turned it on, spinning a dial and getting the device to the right frequency once more.

"Dr Death-Defying," he said into the microphone. "Calling all Killjoys, Fun Ghoul here."

"Fun Ghoul!" came Gilbert's voice, relief seeming to resonate from every tone. "What's happening out there?"

"Well, Dr D," Francis said. "Quite a bit 'as 'appened since we last talked."

"Like?"

"I'm not dead," Arthur said. "And Kronos is."

There was silence for a moment before Gilbert finally spoke again. "Kobra Kid! Did you say what I thought you did?"

"Kronos is dead," Arthur said, a smile starting to form on his face. "He's dead and gone. Let the revolution complete."

"Awesome!" cheered the Prussian boy, laughing. "Wait, so where's Jet Star? He's normally the one to make a revolution comment."

"W-well…"

"Kobra…"

"Kronos sh-shot him," Arthur explained. "He's being treated by medics… but he's not conscious…"

"He'll be okay though right?"

"I hope so," he said, rubbing his face. "Oh, and if the Asian Crew we met are listening. Your sister is safe. She's free and looking for you…" He trailed off as the medics opened the boathouse door again and looked over at them. "Hold on, Dr D…"

"Okay…"

Turning the radio off, the boys all stood up and walked over to the boathouse. Arthur stood back as Matthew hurried to his brother's side, the American laying on a make shift bed and smiling weakly.

Scott pulled him aside again and looked down at him.

"Arthur, he's more than a friend isn't he?" he asked carefully.

Arthur blushed a bit but nodded nonetheless, a small smile forming on his face. "He is," he said. "I love him, Scott. I love him more than I can even try to express."

Scott chuckled and patted his shoulder. "I thought so," he grinned. "If he's mean, tell me. I'll sort him out."

Arthur laughed and shoved him away. "Idiot."

"Arthur…"

Named boy turned around at the quiet voice, realizing that Matthew was now stood behind him.

"He wants to see you," Matthew smiled, motioning to Alfred. Arthur nodded and smiled, walking over to the American. Alfred grinned faintly up at him, holding his hands when he was right beside the bed.

"Thank you," he said, making Arthur blink in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"For all you said to me out there. About the pool and us."

"You heard me?" Arthur asked, blushing.

Alfred nodded. "I want our own version of forever too," he smiled, placing his hand on Arthur's cheek as the blush deepened.

"We can have it now," Arthur smiled, leaning against the American's hand. "I was so scared you were going to…"

"I know," Alfred said, pulling him down slowly. "It'll all be okay now though."

Arthur nodded and kissed the American softly on the lips; not caring that his father was in the room, that his brothers and friends were there. All that he cared about at that moment was that Alfred was alive and well, that they could have a future together. When he pulled back, he smiled more and looked at Francis.

"I think Gil needs some more news."

"Agreed," the French boy grinned, turning the radio back on. "Dr Death, we're back."

"Don't freak me out like that okay?" Gilbert snapped. "What's happened? Is Jet Star okay?"

"I'm alive!" Alfred grinned.

"Woo!" Gilbert cheered, laughing again. "So, it's over."

"Nearly," Arthur said. "The BLI is still out there, but they're weak without a leader. We need to strike at the main areas now."

"Is this the last broadcast of the Killjoys?" Gilbert asked.

"I think so," Matthew said, looking at the others who nodded in agreement.

"We'll still be out there, but we set the ball rolling and now it's up to everyone else to take the final step," Arthur said, smiling as Alfred held his hand again.

"That means the final words are up to you, Dude," Alfred grinned.

"I think I have an idea that can cheer up our poor injured Jet Star," Gilbert replied, a smirk in his tone.

"Go for it," all of them but Alfred said.

"Alright, Childrent," Gilbert said. "The lights are out and the party's over. It's time for me, Doctor D, to start running and say goodbye for a little while and I know you're gonna miss me so I'll leave you with this: you know that big ball of radiation we call the sun? Well it'll burst you into flames if you stay in one place too long. That is if the static don't get you first. So remember even if you're dusted you may be gone, but out here in the desert your shadow lives on without you. This is Dr. Death Defying, signing off…"

Silence rang through the room as his voice disappeared, smiles forming as they heard the tune of The Star-Spangled Banner being played. Alfred grinned and put his hand over his heart, his other holding onto Arthur's tightly.

Arthur looked down at the American, then at everyone in the room, his heart feeling lighter than it had in a long time.

_**5 Years Later**_

Listening to the words of the Killjoys, the world found strength in numbers. No longer under the monopolising hand of Kronos, the world was taken back from BLI; the corporation dissolved into nothing and those trying to keep it running arrested and locked away for a very long time.

After the incidents of the previous years, the Killjoys had dispersed to live their lives as normal once more.

It took them a while to adjust again but things gradually returned to normal.

The Kirkland's, joined by the Jones-Williams', were finally able to hold a proper funeral for Elizabeth; James having returned from action to take care of Peter. Scott had stayed on to help end the fighting, but Arthur had moved out of the house his mother had died in to a small home on the other side of the town with Alfred.

It was small with white wooden panels and bright green lawn. It was a traditional house, with a porch and stained glass windows and even a white picket fence. It wasn't much, but Arthur was finally calm.

At that moment, now 22 years old, Arthur was sat on the front porch of his home reading a book. It was an activity he had found helped to calm his frayed nerves whenever he got a nightmare revolving around the new revolution.

Hearing a noise nearby, he looked up from his book and smiled as Alfred walked up the front porch towards him.

"Hello," he grinned.

"Hey," Alfred replied, sitting down with him. "Some visitors are here."

"Oh?" Arthur asked, looking around and grinning more as Matthew, Gilbert and Francis walked into their front garden and sat on the porch with them.

"Just thought we'd pop by," Gilbert grinned. "Did you miss us?"

"Of course," Arthur laughed.

"Can you believe it's finally all over?" Matthew asked.

"Not really," Francis said. "It's amazing though."

"We changed the world," Alfred smiled. "Just like you promised your Mom, Arthur."

The British boy nodded and smiled. "I hope she'd be pleased."

"I think she would," Gilbert said.

"Me too," Matthew smiled.

"So, the Killjoys really aren't needed anymore," Francis said, looking at them all.

"It seems not," Arthur said. "It's funny how a childhood dream managed to become a reality in such a short space of time."

"How about we be them just one last time," Alfred smiled, holding his hand out palm down. Arthur nodded and placed his hand on top of his, Matthew following then Gilbert, then Francis. Ducking their hands they pushed them into the air and grinned.

"Killjoys, make some noise!"

_**Notes:**_

_**So, yet another month has passed since an update but I did try my best to work on this as much as I could.**_

_**Well, this is the end of yet another story. I hope that you have enjoyed reading this and look out for any more stories from me. It'd be nice if you reviewed and favourite it still.**_

_**Thanks for all of the support and goodnight :]**_


End file.
